Impostor of the Medici
by VivaGrazia
Summary: Amy is itching to solve a mystery, so the Doctor suggests looking into some obscure deaths of city officials in medieval Italy. Soon enough they are off to Florence in 1587 for some sleuthing, only to find a more extra-terrestrial force may be at work...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is an adventure story that takes place sometime after Rory was taken by the crack in series 5.  
**

**This is the only chapter that doesn't include the Doctor and Amy and it's very short, so I hope it doesn't turn you off too much to reading the rest. (I myself can get antsy when the canon characters aren't in it right away.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

In medieval Italy, there was no shortage of animals. Horses, dogs, cats, pigs and cows were common sights in this time, so no one gave them a second thought.

This is the reason why no one noticed a small auburn coloured cat following a man all around Florence that morning.

The cat knew something was special about this man, she saw it happen. But she had to be sure. She had to be_ sure _she had seen what she'd seen and that she could trust him enough to show him more.

The man the cat was trailing after was a some sort of city official, though the feline did not know exactly who. He was a thin man who wore a white gown, covered with a red cape and topped with a small red hat. His hair was jet black but very short, with a thin moustache and a small patch of hair on his chin. His eyes darted back and forth when he walked, as if suspicious someone was going to jump out at him from the crowd.

The cat had been following this man in the red outfit for about a hour, as he walked the markets of the city. But before him she had pursued a thin black dog who ran about scoping a block of the city for a half hour and even before that she had been after someone else, a little boy who seemed to find himself in opportune places for listening in on conversations. And now she was chasing this red clothed man.

She watched him usually from up high, finding a perch on a wall where she could see a good radius of the area. Now she sat a top a pillar in the Piazza della Repubblica, a marketplace in the city. It was a square beautiful architecture around it, a pathway with stone columns running underneath one of the buildings. It would have probably been a wonderful sight to see, had it not been soiled with rotting meats, angry people and dirty livestock constantly walking through it.

Her sapphire eyes peered into the small stands below, easily able to track the man as he walked through the crowd of lower class, the dirt on their bodies matching the colour of their clothes.

But the red man didn't seem like he even wanted to buy anything. He just kept walking around in circles, not seemingly interested in the products nor the people around.

Suddenly the cat's ears pricked up, hearing the chime of bells signalling that it was noon. It wasn't until now that the man looked the least bit alert of his surroundings, staring up toward the clock tower for a moment. He then stopped meandering about the markets and strode out of the piazza and down the street.

With a twitch of her tail, the cat hopped off the pillar and scampered after him.

He walked toward the large Florence cathedral and into an alleyway. When the cat turned the corner into the alley after him, she saw that he was no longer alone.

A large bald man was standing there. He was obviously not of the same stature as the man in red, his clothes were that of peasants. Not to mention he was covered in mud and smelled of animal droppings. But despite his poor appearance, he had a big enough belly to say that he was well fed, and a grin that said he was in a good, if not somewhat sinister, mood.

'Thank you for meeting me here,' started the man in red, speaking in a calm cool voice.

The large man laughed. 'It was my pleasure, of course! So, shall I be takin' your money from you now?' he replied in a gruff voice.

From behind a barrel, the cat watched the red man fold his hands across his lap and slowly advance on the bald man. 'You know, I didn't actually bring any money for you, so sorry to disappoint.'

The grin faded from the man's face. 'What? You dare break a deal with me? I saw you!' He lifted a grubby finger to the other man's face. 'I saw what you did, I saw how you changed! And if you want me to keep my mouth shut, you best find a way to get me that gold!' he bellowed, causing a few pigeons to fly away from the noise.

The man in red smiled slyly, taking a shiny metal object from beneath the right arm of his cloak. 'Oh, I can think of some other ways your mouth will remain closed.'

Just as he finished the sentence, he pushed the silver into the bald man's gut, adding just a little more red to his ensemble. The peasant grunted and his eyes bulged, then fell to the ground with a loud thud as clouds of dirt lifted into the air.

The cat instinctively shrunk down into the barrel. After of moment or two of shock watching the red man clean off the knife, she quickly turned and scampered off, her question having been answered.

No, she could most definitely not trust him.


	2. Where To Go?

The Doctor was fiddling with pulleys and levers on the TARDIS as Amy watched him with a look of never ending awe, splashed with some scepticism she couldn't shake from the back of her mind that he had no idea what he was doing. He was able to do so much with what looked like such nonsense.

She was sitting on the stairs with a smile on her face. Abruptly, the Doctor whirled around and slapped his hands together.

'So!' he shouted. 'Where would you like to go?'

Amy was startled by the question. 'Isn't that what you were just doing? Putting in some sort of, er, co-ordinates or whatever?'

'Not necessarily,' he said, nonchalantly.

'Well.. how am I supposed to pick a place? I can't very well know about planets I've never heard of,' Amy said, and thought for a moment, then peered at him with a suspicious eye. 'Why are you asking me to choose anyway?'

'Well Amy Pond, it's come to my attention that I've completely been ignoring your natural personality. While I have been taking you on absolutely stunning and magnificent trips, if I don't say so, it seems to me that you are the kind of girl who likes to go her own way, blaze her own trail, so to speak. Which is of course what I love about you.'

Amy smiled crookedly out of the corner of her mouth.

'So I think it's high time you chose a destination!' the Doctor finished.

Amy nodded in agreement. 'You bet it is, mister! But seeing as I don't know anything about planets outside the Milky Way, how about you shout out some locations and I pick one?'

'Good thought.' He leant back onto the TARDIS controls, arms folded, and looking up at the ceiling in thought.

'Well?' asked Amy.

The Doctor's head bounced up. 'There's the planet Kantra, resembles the bahamas. But the water's a smidgen more... gooey.'

'Goo water? Pass.'

'You fancy seeing some dwarf aliens? Lots of dwarfs on Calliopticon,'

'Do they all have names that are adjectives?' she asked dryly.

'Hey now, don't stereotype! Only some do.' He ran a hand through his thick brown hair. 'How about Apalapucia, supposedly one of the top destinations for space traveller, with famously coloured skies and wonderful landscapes.'

'Seems a bit romantic, don't you think? We should save that, in case I ever get a boyfriend.' Amy suggested. The Doctor looked strange for a moment... sad maybe? But his face bounced back to normal as soon as it hadn't.

'There's remarkable greenery on Zaakros. Some of the most beautiful flora in all of the worlds.'

'Ooh shrubs. Sounds like a party,' Amy said wryly, flashing a smile.

'Well, aren't you lippy,' the Doctor said. 'Here I am trying to give you the whole universe and you seem to take it for granted.'

'Yeah well, it's just that I don't want to go on a vacation. That's all we've been doing the last couple trips. I want to find an adventure, solve a mystery!'

'A mystery?' he pondered, then his face lit up. 'A mystery! Well now, I may be able to help you there.'

'Whatcha got?' Amy's eyes brightened. The Doctor had an idea, and that was never bad. Well, most of the time. Idea of bow tie... not so good.

'Are you familiar with a family known as the Medici?' the Doctor asked.

'Uh, not really. A rich Italian family though, yeah?' She walked slowly up to him, intrigue in her eyes.

'Exactly right!' he said, with a wave of his arm. 'They basically ran the city of Florence back in the time of the renaissance.'

'Alright, so what about them?'

'Well, there was a controversy a while back. Francesco I de' Medici, the Grand Duke of Tuscany, died in 1587. Strange thing was his wife Bianca died within hours of him. It was written off as sickness, but there were rumours that Francesco's brother, Carinal Ferdinando, murdered him. Poison!' The Doctor spread opened his hands quite suddenly in Amy's face when he said this, startling her. She blinked rapidly, but he didn't seem to notice.

'Why would he want to murder his brother?' she asked.

'He wasn't too fond of Bianca being at the Medici court after Francesco had an affair with her when his first wife was still alive. Not to mention there was also a risk he would be excluded from the line of succession.'

'That could put someone out,' Amy said, nodding. She looked up at him. 'If you've been curious, why not go check it out before?'

He gave her a brushed off hand gesture. 'Eh, you know how it is, planets to save, aliens to see.' He paused, then flashed a smile. 'And it was too easy. Just go to the moment they die, get a sample, run a test and bada-bing! You have your answer. Hardly seems worth a trip. But for you, Amy Pond...it should be quite interesting.'

'But I don't know how to take samples of Malaria and poison!' she protested.

'That's why you aren't going to do that! Want a little adventure? How about you go undercover, and see if this Cardinal really fits the part as a murderer. Unfortunately if he is, you can't stop him. That is a fixed point in history and we do not play with those, no we do not!' He waved his finger at her in rhythm with his last four words.

'Ok, so it sounds like I'm doing all the work. And what will you be doing?' Amy asked.

'I'm going to try something I've never attempted.' The Doctor stared at her ominously.

'And what's that?'

He paused dramatically. 'I'm going to be the tourist and wait for _you_ to find out the answer.'

* * *

The TARDIS landed just outside a large square building, made up of brown stones that resembled a castle wall. It had a tower popping up from the top, which Amy only realised was a bell tower when it started to ring. Amy hopped out of the door. She wore an extravagant blue dress, the upper arms puffed out and a collar popped around her neck. Amy didn't think it was the most gorgeous dress in the world, but it still made her feel like a princess. Her hair was in a large braid that wrapped around the back top of her head.

As she took in her surroundings, which weren't very much from what she could see, the Doctor came striding out of the TARDIS.

'Yes, Florence 1587! The renaissance is flourishing with art. The city has just been blessed with the works of Michelangelo, Brunelleschi, Leonardo da Vinci...'

'Ok dork,' Amy interrupted, still looking around the street, 'but this still doesn't look like much, we must be around the back or some- what are you wearing?' she asked when she noticed his getup.

'It's a beret,' the Doctor said, pointing to the hat on his head, equipped with a feather. 'Berets are cool.'

Amy rolled her eyes. 'While that is entirely not true, I was talking more about the skirt.'

'It's the fashion of the time!' Offended, he grabbed his outfit protectively.

'What's that around your neck, the white thing? Also, your shoulders look so... poofy.'

'It's a camicia, all the big wigs wear them. And don't give me that, your dress has poofy shoulders too. Now, do you want to solve a mystery or not?' he asked.

'Yes please. Hand over the psychic paper,' Amy said with a snap of her fingers, outstretching her hand. The Doctor set it in her palm, and she began to inspect it.

'Alright, I've landed us just one day before the, well, the _thing_ happens. Do you remember what I told you?' he asked.

'Yes I remember.' Amy cleared her throat, and spoke in an overdone regal accent. 'Hello everyone, it is me, Mary the Queen of Scots. I've come to seek the warmth of your hearth and comfort of your hospitality. Look how queenly I am.' She waved to an imaginary public. The Doctor turned her back toward him and away from her non-existent subjects.

'Now don't overdo it,' he said lightly, then his face hardened. 'Remember, there may be something foul going on around here, could be a soon-to-be murderer in our midsts, so be careful! Now give me your phone.'

Amy glanced around awkwardly for a moment, then sheepishly reached into the top of her dress and pulled out the mobile.

'Oh don't look at me like that. It's not like there's much elsewhere to put it in this carpet!' She motioned down the length of her body.

He glanced at her incredulously and whipped his sonic screwdriver out from beneath his robe. After a flip of it in his hand he pointed it at her phone and a green light showed for about a second.

'There.' He handed it back to her. When she was about to put it down her collar, he took it back and began to tuck it in her shoe. 'Now if you get in any sort of trouble, just press that button and my sonic will work as a beacon to your location. It will beep faster the closer I get to you.'

'Kind of like when I used it to avoid the weeping angels?' Amy shuddered.

'Exactly like that. Now let's go.'

'Oooh no!' She shoved him back from his stride with a hand to his chest. 'You said I could do this alone. Off you get, to do... whatever it is you were going to do. What are you doing again?'

'Site-seeing!' he said gleefully. 'If I were ever going to be tourist, here is the place to do it. Michelangelo's David hasn't even had his 100th birthday yet! Of course I could always go back to the day it was finished... but you know, detail wetails. This trip is about you.'

'Thanks. Alright now, shoo.' Amy waved him off.

'Fine then, don't come crying to me when you're up a creek without a paddle!' He turned to leave, then spun back around. 'Just kidding of course, ring me with your phone and I'll be there with a rowing instrument, and maybe even a musical one. Or if you need any other help...'

'Ok, ok,' she muttered, flustered but amused. 'Now let me try something on my own.'

The Doctor smiled and gave her a hug. Releasing her he looked into her eyes. 'You'll do great, and have fun.'

'Oh I will,' she said eagerly.

'Right then! 'I'll be off.'

'Have a good time!' Amy shouted as he strode down the street.

'You as well, your majesty!'

Amy giggled, then turned around to the massive brown bricked building, the Palazzo Vecchio it was called, seat of political power in Florence. The Doctor had told her the name meant "old palace", which she found funny since it didn't seem so old yet, considering it was the 1500s.

So this family, the Medici, was so wealthy and in charge that they got to live in town hall. Well, they practically lived there. The Doctor told her their real home was called the Pitti Palace, just a walk away. Still, Amy couldn't help but wonder if these guys were like the start to the Italian mob, as the Doctor did say they ran the city but really had no political power. At least, they didn't always have it. Francesco was now the Grand Duke of Tuscany, but they had power even before then, and one has to wonder how you get it...

Amy approached the door. Just before walking in, she composed herself, sticking her chin into the air and making sure her posture was queenly. She walked inside the side entrance, and was in the centre of the building. It was basically a large empty room, but to either side of her were large courtyards.

She started to walk towards the courtyard on her right, and saw a coat of arms hanging above the door. It looked like a shield with six balls of clay stuck onto it. She thought it must be the symbol of the Medici.

'Hello miss,' a guard said tentatively. Amy jumped, having been unaware of his presence. 'Can I help you?'

The guard had long, charcoal coloured hair covered by a hat that looked vaguely like the Doctor's, but smaller. He wore a red vest with some grey squiggly lines for decoration with a long sleeved undershirt, which Amy assumed was his uniform.

She wanted to ask what the balls on the shield meant, but thought better of it. A Queen of Scotland looking to stay here would surely already know.

'Uh yes, yes you can,' Amy said, straightening herself. 'My name is Mary the first of Scotland, Queen of the Scots,' she said proudly. 'I would like to request the Medici's hospitality, as I'm stopping here on my way to Rome. Here are my documents.' She held up the psychic paper. Amy was impressed with herself, she sounded pretty good.

'Oh of course, right this way, your majesty.' He gestured for her to go first and she nodded curtly, taking the cue.

The guard told her to wait at the bottom of the steps while he went and alerted the Duke. But instead of coming back with any Medici, he returned with two more guards.

'I think you had better come with us miss, impersonating royalty is a crime,' explained the same guard that had found her. Amy's eyes faltered for a moment, but she fought hard to keep her composure.

'How dare you accuse me of this! What makes you think I'm an impostor?' she asked.

The man laughed. 'Because Mary I of Scotland died in February.'

'Oh,' said Amy.

Then she bolted out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. The Cat and the Body

Amy ran out of the palace and kept going straight, running between two buildings that had statues lining the top of them and not stopping until she reached the Arno River. She looked around and ducked behind a pillar.

Thanks a lot Doctor, she thought. Get your facts right next time.

Now she had to find another way into the palace, which would prove even more difficult because they knew now what she looked like.

She peered out from behind her hiding place, looking for the guards. Thankfully the only thing looking at her was a dark orange cat.

I'll just wait here for a few more minutes to to make sure they're gone... she thought, when she felt something pulling her collar down. It was the cat, biting the hanging piece of clothing.

'I suppose you're right,' she told the feline, giving her a scratch on the head. 'I should probably ditch these clothes.'

Amy undid her dress, leaving on only her brown leather shoes and a white slip from underneath. She had definitely worn less than this in her life, but in medieval times it was probably the equivalent to her walking around in her pants. She pulled down her hair as well, taking it out of the bun so it was a long, single braid.

She decided to try to venture out, maybe to find some extra clothes or get back into the palace, hoping she just wouldn't draw too much attention to herself before she did one of these things. But as she stepped into the streets of Florence, she could not have stood out more.

The crowd was full of black haired italians with fair skin, covered in dark clothes and all of them seemed to have an average height of about five foot two. Then there was Amy: fire red hair, pale skin, nearly six feet tall and wearing a pure white little dress.

She hunched over and crossed her arms while she walked, trying to keep her eyes on the pavement in front of her, but she couldn't help but feel the eyes all around her. Realising it wouldn't be too long before one of the guards saw this sore thumb sticking out in the crowd, she ran back to her hiding place.

As if waiting for her, the cat was still where she'd been when Amy left.

'I guess gingers have got to stick together, eh?' she asked it. The cat began to purr and rubbed it's head on Amy's arm. She felt comforted by this for some reason, as if she wasn't alone.

But she wasn't alone anyway. The Doctor was only a short phone call away. Amy just didn't want to admit defeat yet, even if it had been his faulty information that caused it.

She began to try thinking of a way to get into the palace unnoticed and was coming up with nothing. She knew nothing about the Palazzo Vecchio other than what the Doctor had told her, and he didn't really mention its architecture or hidden doorways.

The cat laid it's head on Amy's lap and closed its eyes. Amy began stroking its back.

'I don't suppose you have any idea of how to get in?' she asked it.

As if on cue, the cat sprang up and jumped off Amy's lap onto the ground. She stared at Amy with big blue eyes, almost expectantly.

'That was odd,' she said to herself, turning away from the cat. She then felt a tapping on her thigh, looked back, and saw the cat pawing at her.

'Even odder.' Amy was shocked, but still, stranger things have happened. Whether it was hanging out with the Doctor in strange situations or just Amy's natural curious streak, when the cat meowed loudly in her face and started to head off, Amy followed it.

Sure enough, the cat lead her back to the palace. It ran past the part Amy had come out from, but not all the way around to where she'd gone in at. There was another entrance from a small courtyard in the back. The cat was quickly gaining speed and Amy couldn't keep up.

'Slow down, cat!' she murmured, more to herself than to the cat just so people wouldn't think she's insane. Also so _she_ wouldn't think she'd gone insane.

The cat turned a corner. By the time Amy got there, it was gone. She stood at the bottom of a stairwell, wondering what to do.

'That's what you get for following a cat, crazy...' she told herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from the courtyard and she proceeded up the stairs.

When she turned the corner, she ran right into an auburn-haired girl who looked just a little younger than Amy.

'Sorry!' she said, panting and dusting Amy off. 'Are you here to work for the kitchen?' the girl asked, barely giving a look to what Amy was wearing, unlike the rest of the city...

'Uh, yes! That's exactly why I'm here.'

The girl smiled. 'Don't get too excited, we may be cooking for the Medici but the pay is still low as anywhere, and the work probably harder. A lot of mouths to feed.'

Amy nodded. 'Right.'

'And you can't be walking around the palace wearing that. Where are your clothes?'

'Stolen,' Amy replied, quickly trying to think up a story. But the girl didn't ask more, she just nodded in acceptance.

'Ok then, follow me.' They began to walk up the stairs. 'I'm Evelyn, by the way,' she told her.

'That's a pretty name. It doesn't sound very Italian though.'

'That's because I'm not from here, I'm Irish,' she replied.

'Really? Well we're both Celts then, I'm from Scotland.'

'That's intriguing,' Evelyn paused for a moment. 'And what's your name?'

'Oh, right. My name's Amy.'

* * *

'Ah yes, this is the life!' the Doctor shouted as he stared at Florence from the top of the Piazzale Michelangelo. It was a lovely view, you could see the whole city. The small brown roofs of the houses ranged across, with many large buildings and bridges to break up the mass. 'Beautiful sites, and nothing to have to run off and do! I can just sit back and enjoy.'

'Who are you talking to?' a rough, somewhat annoyed voice asked.

The Doctor spun around to see a haggard old woman with very crooked teeth, hunched over next to him.

'Anyone who cares to listen, really,' said the Doctor. 'Do you?'

The woman looked like he couldn't have asked her a more offensive question. 'Of course I don't want to hear you babble! I have to work, like everyone else in this god forsaken city. I don't have time for the likes of rich lads like you!' She stomped off, muttering under her breath.

'Yes, I thought not. Thinking back on it, I suppose these clothes were a mistake, I look like quite the city- slicker... But still, fun to take a look around. No aliens to fight here, no Daleks to keep from exterminating. Just me, Florence, and... me.'

He looked down sadly. Who was he kidding? Every time he tried the solo act, it always bored him to tears. He wondered how Amy was doing. She'd probably gotten inside so quick with her charm and sassy wit, she'd be having tea with the Duke by now. A little social gathering, didn't that sound nice.

'Alright Doctor, stop pouting,' he told himself. 'Let Amy do her thing, then we'll be off to the Asgard, or Delphon or somewhere else undeniably cool by morning. Late afternoon anyway, given the time of death.'

'Who are you talking to boy?' asked a man walking by.

'Can't a Time Lord just speak to himself without people asking questions?' the Doctor shouted, then realised he startled the man, who happened to be dressed as a monk. 'Sorry, old bean.'

'You can talk to yourself as much as you'd like I suppose, my lord,' the man said, ignoring the Doctor's apology. 'It's just I thought you may know something about the body they found in the river. Since you were talking about death with, er, yourself.'

The Doctor became very serious very fast. 'Body? What body?'

'In the Arno, they found some poor chap's body, and they suspect foul play... I don't know much more. I've just come from down there, would have asked more questions but I had to get up to the church to start our chant.'

'Well that's very interesting... the were no recorded murders around this time as far as I know. But it is way back when these things were common, some perhaps never made it to the books. Worth a look though, isn't it?' The Doctor asked cheerily, slapping a hand to the monk's shoulder.

'Er, I suppose...'

'Quite right! I'm off then.' He started to head down the hill and shouted back, 'Enjoy your chanting!'

* * *

Up in the palace's sleeping quarters for the staff, Evelyn was giving Amy one of her dresses to wear, a brown dress with a small leaf patter sewn into it. The dress was a few inches short, but Amy was grateful for it. She also had given her a white scarf.

'You put it around your head,' Evelyn explained when Amy looked baffled by the object. 'How do they dress in Scotland?'

'Oh, you know... different,' she said, trying to get the scarf the way Evelyn had hers. Amy decided to change the subject. 'So what's Duke Francesco like?'

'Here.' Evelyn took the scarf out of Amy's hands, untangled it off her head, and helped her tie it on. 'I don't really know the Duke. I only cook for him and rarely serve him directly, but he's good. He's trying to get the city back on track, it's just not very easy... there, that's how you wear it.'

Amy smiled about the hair, then gave her a look. 'That sounds like an automatic political response if I've ever heard one. So what's he really like?'

'Well,' Evelyn gestured for Amy to come closer, to which she obliged, and whispered, 'you do know the Duke had another Queen before Bianca?'

'Do tell.' Amy said as her eyebrows lifted with intrigue.

'The moment she died, Francesco immediately married his lover, Bianca. Even more, Bianca's first husband was killed, so some say they may have conspired to have them both killed! That's just a rumour, but even so, none of the city officials or the rest of the Medici like the fact that Bianca is here.'

'Wow. Seems like there's a lot of murder and conspiring plans around here.' Amy looked around, as if someone might have been listening to her.

Evelyn gasped. 'What? Who else else has been murdered?'

'No one yet,' said Amy matter-of-factly, 'but I think Francesco may be in danger. Do you know if there's any way I can talk to him alone?'

Evelyn laughed half-heartedly. 'Alone is the only way he'll want to talk to you. Girls on the staff often get to have alone time with him...'

'Ah, I see. Have you ever...?'

'Gosh, no! I avoid being in the same room as him so he doesn't ask me, because once you get invited, he pretty much expects you to be there or you lose your job.'

'So, do you have any idea how I could go about getting his attention?'

Evelyn thought for a moment, then her mouth curled upward. 'Hmm yes, I think I have a pretty good idea.'

* * *

'Are you really a doctor?' asked a sceptic man drenched in water. His name was Antonio, according to what he'd told the Doctor, and he had just fished the dead man lying in front of them out of the water. About thirty minutes ago to be (almost) exact, the doctor estimated by the amount of water that was on his clothes.

'I'm _the_ Doctor, actually,' he replied, looking over the corpse. 'And unless this man very precisely manoeuvred his way way onto a rather pointy tree, I would say he was stabbed.'

The wet man with a long black beard and no hair nodded with a sigh. 'I thought that might be the case.'

'Did you know him?' The question was directed at Antonio, but the Doctor kept prodding at the lifeless body.

'Yep I did, that's Marco,' Antonio said sadly. 'Just saw him this morning unloading his stock. I wonder who would want to do this to him...'

'This morning?' The Doctor's head popped up. 'This man has been dead for at least three days, which means he was probably dumped in the water significantly upstream as well...'

'You must have your facts wrong Doctor, I spoke with him. It was definitely Marco. He was taking some crates over to the Medici in the palazzo Vecchio.'

'The Medici at the Palace, that's quite a coincidence,' muttered the Doctor.

Antonio nodded, then scrunched his eyes with a puzzled look and scratched his straggly beard. 'He did seem a bit off though. Usually we have good conversations about what cargo we're bringing in and any stories we had getting it there. But he was in a big rush to deliver the crate he had. Tiny box, can't imagine what was in it.'

'About how big was it?'

Antonio showed the Doctor with his hands, separating them about a finger length apart.

'Could have been any number of things I suppose. A spoon, a harmonica, some sort of Italian Jammy Dodger. But knowing my luck, it's probably something more... sinister.' The Doctor looked off into space, obviously pensive.

Antonio just blinked, a little confused by the Doctor's ramble.

'Right! Anyway,' said the Doctor as he thrust his hand into Antonio's, 'thank you for your help. So sorry about your friend, I'm going to get this sorted right away.'

'Get what sorted? He's already dead.'

'Quite right, but other people are not. And something is definitely not as it should be, so everyone is in danger and no one is safe- that was a bit repetitive, wasn't it? Sorry. Anyway, I need to get into the Palace and find Amy, who is now included on the list of not safe in danger people.' The Doctor smiled.

'Ok...' Antonio replied uncertainly. He was starting to believe the Doctor may not be a doctor, but just a crazy person who thinks he is. Especially with the way he was beaming at him.

'Good to meet you Antonio!'

The Doctor strode off. He knew he had to find Amy, something was going on, and she was smack dab in the middle of it. Whether Duke Francesco was going to get murdered or die of natural causes, there was a murderer somewhere in the area.

'I just have to follow suit as Amy, pretend to be someone and get into the palace as royalty, so I can be with the big guys and take a look around' he told himself. No more vacation. As always, probable alien interference had fallen into his lap and now he was the only one who could solve it.

He couldn't have been more happy.


	4. Meeting the Medici

The first room in the Palazzo Vecchio was called the Room of the 500, and it took Amy's breath away.

Firstly, it was a huge room and could probably fit a lot more than 500 people if they wanted to. Hung on the walls were some of the biggest murals Amy had ever seen, depicting battles from Italian past. The ceiling was decorated in gold panels with paintings inside each square. There were even sculptures surrounding her.

Evelyn had her head peaked around the corner into the next, significantly smaller, room.

'Ok, he's coming. Good luck!' Evelyn whispered, and ran across the room toward the exit.

Amy was left alone for a few moments in the Room of the 500. When she heard footsteps and voices descending down the stairs, she began to pace around the room frantically, trying her best to look nervous.

When Francesco, or rather who Amy assumed Francesco to be, entered with a chubby red-haired woman around his arm, Amy was walking toward the opposite end of the room, muttering to herself worriedly. When she got to the opening, she feigned second-guessing herself, turned around abruptly, and ran into him.

'I'm so sorry sir!' she apologised with a curtsy. As she bent down awkwardly, she realised that may have been a little overboard, but it was in the moment.

'That's quite all right my dear,' Francesco said as he brushed off the chest of his outfit, which, unfortunately, quite resembled the Doctor's. It had the white neck part the Doctor had called a camicia, a skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt. The only way the Doctors was more ridiculous had been the green puffy shoulders that concealed a red shirt.

Francesco's long face studied Amy for an uncomfortably long time, especially since he apparently didn't feel the need to hide the fact he was sizing her up. Amy studied him right back for a moment. He was a slender man, somewhere in his forties and not incredibly handsome, with very short black hair and a matching moustache and beard.

Eventually, Amy looked down at her feet. The eye contact was wearing on her.

'You appear to be troubled. May I be of some assistance?' asked Francesco, with a quaint smile.

'Oh no, I don't mean to bother you.' Amy said in her most worrisome voice, hoping she looked flustered.

'It would not be a bother at all. Are you lost?'

'Yes, I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be talking to you, but I need to get to dining room to begin setting up the meal. I've just started my job and have never been there before. This place is so very large...'

'Say no more,' Francesco interrupted, holding up his hand. 'I will take you there myself young lady. What is your name?'

'Amy Pond,' she replied.

'Amy, this is my wife, Bianca Cappello,' he gestured to the woman next to him.

'No need to introduce me to the servants, dear. If they don't know me by reputation they shouldn't be here, even if it is her first day.' Bianca glared at Amy, who had to try very hard not to do the same back. She was able to look down on Amy while being several inches shorter than her. Her extravagant yellow dress had many different patterns woven into it and she wore a necklace of pearls.

She had probably been born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

'Yes I suppose,' Francesco agreed. 'Why don't you go downstairs to the courtyard my love? I will show Miss Pond the dining area and be right with you.' He unhooked his arm from hers, and gestured towards the stairs.

'But of course, Francesco.' She smiled at him, but the moment she turned to Amy her face bore a sneer. As unappealing of a person as Bianca seemed, she probably knew what was going on and Amy couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. Just a little.

'It's this way,' said Francesco, arms outstretched to the next room. Amy walked towards the room with a gracious nod toward him, and he began walking beside her.

'When did you start working for the Palace?' he asked her.

'Just this morning,' she replied shyly, and decided to give her hair a twirl. 'I was so grateful to be working for the most powerful people in Florence.'

'I'm glad you see it that way Amy, many people don't,' he said as they began to walk up a flight of stairs.

'Well why not? Is it because of someone in your family? I hear you have a brother, what's he like?' The conversation was going in exactly the direction Amy hoped it would.

Francesco's face scrunched up with anger. 'Pietro is gone now. He may have killed his wife, but that has no effect-'

'Whoa, whoa, slow down! I wasn't even talking about that brother, I meant...' She racked her brains for his name.

'Ferdinando?'

'Yes! Yes that's the one, what's he like?'

He gave her a look of scrutiny. 'Why are you interested in Ferdinando?'

'I dunno, I just heard he was... a cardinal,' she decided.

Francesco's expression was baffled as he stared at her. 'Yes that is true, I don't know why you find that interesting. People of your status usually wouldn't.'

Amy took that with a grain of salt, she didn't like it when people lumped her into groups, especially one she didn't belong to, in a century she didn't belong in.

'But if you must know, he has regarded me with some contempt since I married Bianca. It did anger me at first but Bianca has been grading on me as well lately, so I'm lucky I found you. Right through here.' They walked into a quaint blue room. 'I am taking it that you weren't really lost?' He stopped leading and spun around on his heel to face her.

Startled by the abruptness, Amy spoke her next sentence with a slightly nervous stutter. 'Oh, I uh... no, I suppose not. I mean, I really don't know where the dining room is, and I take it this isn't it-'

Her blabber was cut off by Francesco's lips pressing against her. She felt a sense of relief for a split second since he had stopped her going off on a ramble. Then with sudden realisation of what was happening, she pushed him off of her.

'Whoa! Watch it there. You don't waste a second, do you?'

'What do you mean? You said you feigned being lost, I assumed my reputation proceeded me.' Even though he looked confused by her behaviour, he glared at her with hungry eyes, which unnerved Amy even more.

'You know what they say about assuming!' she shouted.

Of course, she hoped he would assume that's what she had in mind so he would even give her the time of day, but it couldn't hurt to fake naiveness.

'Why did you pretend to be lost then, to have a conversation with me?' he asked curiously, but keeping his voice even and smooth as he closed the gap between them. She began backing away instinctively and found herself cornered at the back wall.

'Yeah, you know, to enjoy each other's company.'

He smiled. 'Then enjoy it.' Grabbing Amy's waist and pinning her to wall, he kissed her again. She tried to pull her hands up to stop him, but his body had them glued to her sides.

Turning her face sideways, she avoided his lips for a moment. 'Not what I meant! Bad choice of words,' she said quickly and desperately. Her voice swiftly changed to determination. 'And get off me!' She shoved him as hard as she could, after managing to get her arms free, and he staggered back a few feet.

She moved to the other side of the room, getting distance between them seemed like a pretty good idea.

'So you're refusing me?' he asked incredulously.

Amy couldn't believe she had to justify that with an answer. 'I thought I made that pretty clear! Crystal, seems to me.' She wiped her mouth of with her hand, almost trying to scrub away the kiss.

'You are quite peculiar, Miss Pond.' He advanced towards her, his voice was the same tone. As if he was still undeterred. 'No woman has ever turned me down.'

Amy raised her eyebrows. 'Then consider this a reality check. You'll thank me later. Or not, I really don't care.' She turned to leave, but Francesco ran up to her before she had the chance and she felt his cold hand grasp her wrist.

'I don't like not getting what I want,' he whispered icily into Amy's ear, sending a chill down her spine. 'But I have faith you'll seek me out soon. That's why I'll let you keep your pathetic little job.' Picking up a clump of her hair, he stroked it in his fingers, then let the pieces fall. 'I haven't had a red-head since Bianca, not too common around here, but I have spied another in the kitchens.' He had turned his head away slightly, making it seem as though he almost said this to himself. But she could hear his voice in her ear again. 'I'm intrigued by you, and I will have you. But on your terms, my dear.'

Gently, the grip on Amy's wrist loosened. She rubbed at it.

'Yeah, well don't hold your breath.' She showed him her back and stomped out of the room.

She began to follow the stairs back to the kitchens, going to look for Evelyn and recount her story. But was there really much to tell? Other than finding out Francesco was a sneaky jerk who degraded women, that might have been the most pointless encounter she'd had all day. She didn't learn anything about Ferdinando that she didn't already know and ended up being assaulted.

Having been so distracted with her thoughts, when she turned the corner she hadn't been able to register someone walking the opposite way and ran straight into him. She had been walking with so much determination she knocked him backwards and right onto the ground.

'I'm so sorry!' Amy cried, pulling the man to his feet.

'Oh, that's quite all right my dear,' said the man. He was struggling to get up with a white robe he wore, over the shoulders of which was a type of red cape. When he reached down to get his fallen hat, Amy realised his outfit meant he was...

'The cardinal!' she shouted in realisation, having to resist the urge to point. Now that she thought about it, Ferdinando definitely shared facial features with his brother, such as the facial hair, but he was a little younger and didn't have quite as long a face. Amy decided he was the more gifted one in the family, as far as looks were concerned.

'Yes, that would be me,' he replied with a pleasant smile. 'And you are Amy, if I'm not mistaken. I overheard some of your conversation with my brother earlier. Still need help finding the dining room?'

She stared for a moment, nearly forgetting her earlier charade, then waved him off with her hand. 'Nah, I got it covered.'

'Ah, I see,' he said, leaning his head in to close the space between them. 'Well just a hint: you're going in the wrong direction.'

'Oh, right.'

'Of course, you weren't really looking for the dining room.'

He raised an eyebrow knowingly and she knew her jig was up. But the way he questioned her wasn't like he was mad, merely interested. His warm smile added extra comfort to the situation.

'Yeah, not really.'

He chuckled with amusement. 'You may want to be careful if you have Francesco's affections, he's as sly as a fox, that one.'

'I was beginning to see that...' she mumbled.

'But if you do engage in his emotions, it could be for the best. Perhaps you'll be the one to put Bianca over the edge and we can finally be rid of that girl.'

'You... want me to break up a marriage?' asked Amy incredulously. 'Gotta say, I didn't think a cardinal would be into that.'

He sighed. 'Normally, I wouldn't. But they are poison to each other, both being so manipulative to get what they want and even having spouses before each other. Not to mention that said spouses were both mysteriously murdered...'

Ferdinando realised he had probably said too much when he saw the servant girl staring at him with a little too much intrigue.

'Oh, I'm sorry to have gone off like that,' he said quickly, straightening out his robes and hat. 'You should get back to work, I think you've had enough distractions today already.'

He gave her a knowing look that made her feel almost dirty, even though she'd done nothing wrong. Before she could get herself to say something through the awkwardness, he had taken off in the direction he'd been heading, leaving her staring into an empty hallway.

As first impressions went, the cardinal's made Amy think he was a pretty good person, definitely not a murderer vibe. But the way he'd talked about Francesco and Bianca, not to mention their _actual_ personalities...

Maybe the victims of this story were more sinister than the Doctor had led her to believe.


	5. Horsing Around

The Doctor, being a Time Lord, had always thought of himself as pretty clever. And for the most part, he was. He could come up with plans on the spot. He could pick out a detail from his memory that no human could ever hope to recall. But he did love his technology. Relied on it much of the time, because everything was always much smoother when it was around. He knew he shouldn't need it because he thought of himself as such a clever person he could come up with plans, fight aliens and get into shenanigans without it. But it was a security blanket, sometimes you just want it more than other times.

This was one of those times.

'I don't like not having my psychic paper,' griped the Doctor. 'Can't believe I gave it to that ginger, god knows what she's done to it. I want it back. I've got to do everything all slow-like now.'

The Doctor scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment he'd acquired. And he wasn't so much of scribbling as writing out perfectly crisp and elegant calligraphy, but to any passerby, it would have looked much more like scribbling. The mutterings to himself didn't help his case, as far as looking like a madman was concerned.

'And I'm... done!'

He whipped the paper out in front of him with fantastic flourish and gave it a glance over.

'A perfect handwriting replication of a royal scribe... should fool them. At least until I get Mary the Queen of Scots personal approval!'

He marched towards the front doors of the palace with unyielding confidence, giving a nod and a wink to Michelangelo's David as he approached. A guard stood at the entrance.

'Hello!' called the Doctor, catching the guard rather off-guard as to how friendly he was. 'I am here to see Mary Queen of Scots, she-'

But the Doctor didn't get to finish his impeccable lie. He was cut off by a scream of agitation that came from the guard, who quickly became nearly as red as the uniform he was wearing.

'What in the bleeding hell is wrong with you people today?'

'I'm... sorry?'

Realising the startled young man in front of him could very be someone important, the guard managed to regain some composure. 'Mary the Queen of Scots is dead, sir.'

For a moment, an unthinkable thought ran through the Doctor's mind as Amy popped into his head. But he quickly dismissed it, realising that the guard wouldn't be so upset about his misinformation if she'd just passed today.

'She's executed,' said the Doctor. 'I thought that wasn't until February...'

'It _was _in February.'

The Doctor stared blankly.

'Oh that's right, it _was_ 1587, I was thinking 1588. Got my facts muddled. To be honest, I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often, with all the stuff I keep in here.' The Doctor tapped his head with a smile, before it suddenly falling from his face. 'But that means Amy... oh no. She's going to be cross.'

'What are you talking about?' the guard asked, in that way that suggested the Doctor was rambling and he wasn't keeping up, but he wasn't in the mood to explain.

'You said wrong with "you people" earlier, so I am to assume you were talking about someone other than me?'

'Yes! This mad woman came up to me claiming to _be_ the Queen of Scotland! We searched all about for her but she had disappeared. Did find her clothes, though she probably stole them in the first place... Anyway, I'm terribly sorry I barked at you. There is no Mary Queen of Scots around but if you have the proper credentials I can allow you inside.'

The guard held out his hand, gesturing towards the parchment in the Doctor's. The document which held in fact, Mary the Queen of Scots blessing that he was her envoy, but dated much past February.

'Oh this? Ah, that's not credentials.'

He tore the parchment in two, then again, and when it was nothing but bits he threw it into the air like confetti.

'You're just as mad as the woman...' mumbled the guard in befuddled awe.

'Possibly. Probably. What I mean is yes, yes I am.'

The Doctor beamed, and the guard gave him a look somewhere between 'scared for life' and 'get out of here before I hack you to pieces', so the Doctor did just that and walked away.

Now I really am in a pickle, thought the Doctor. He didn't know where Amy was and didn't have a clear way into the palace anymore. But he could probably assume Amy had found her way inside; he had complete faith in his companion's ability to do it. That and she hadn't called him yet. But because of this, his top priority would be to get inside. Question was, how?

'I've got the Duke's horse right here, Bruno!' a man called out as he led two horses toward the palazzo. He didn't wear anything fancy like most who worked in the palace and his lower class clothing was rather dirty, so the Doctor assumed he tended to the animals. The horses helped with his assumption. 'And Signora Bianca's mare.'

'Good,' said the guard the Doctor had been speaking with. 'I will alert them that you're here.'

But Bruno didn't leave his post, instead calling over another guard to apparently deliver the message. The Doctor looked back to the horses, one being completely black while the other was a crème coloured mare.

He snapped his fingers with an idea.

'Oh wow, what magnificent creatures,' said the Doctor as he walked up, appraising the horses.

The man almost shouted at the Doctor, but after looking at his outfit, he decided better of it.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Lord Smith, at your service,' the Doctor said with a slight bow, nearly knocking the hat off his head and for a split second even the Doctor thought it might be a bit ridiculous. 'I'm visiting Francesco from England, just stopping in to say hello from the queen.'

'Oh, it is my pleasure, your lordship.' The man removed his small cap, revealing a horrible bald spot atop his head, and bowed much deeper than the Doctor had done.

'So, what's this beastie's name?' the Doctor asked as he pet the side of the black horse.

'That there is Rico. He's a stubborn one, I'll tell ya that. And this is Carmen. They were gifts from the King of Spain.'

'Ah, no wonder he's stubborn! Got the hot Spanish blood running through his veins. It's the women I'm usually on the lookout for though, always trying to get me to salsa.' He began waving his arms in a dance to his own humming, but quickly dropped them back to his sides. 'I can never seem to refuse. Anyway, I was wondering if I might have a moment alone with this one?'

The man stared blankly. 'With the horse?'

'Yes.'

The man said nothing for a few more moments, waiting for the Doctor to explain in some way. When he didn't, the man shook his head.

'I think not, my lord... The Duke will be out any moment wanting to go for his ride.'

'I thought as much. But hold on just a tick...' the Doctor began fishing in his pockets, bringing out a few gold coins with a flourish and a grin. 'What about for... well to be honest I don't know how much. That.'

He thrust them into the man's hand.

'But... but that's...'

'More than enough! I have a hard time telling when it comes to money, but once you give it to a person their face usually tells it all.'

'R-right, my lord. I'll leave you to it, then.'

After regaining his lost composure from the shock, the man led Carmen away so Rico and the Doctor could have their moment.

'That's better, isn't it, Rico?' the Doctor said as he stroked the pitch black mane. Rico grunted. 'Ah, of course. They always get the names wrong. What was it, you said? Stormhoof the Conquerer? Blimey, what could you have conquered... Never mind that actually, haven't got the time. What I meant was, that's a lovely name. Now, Stormhoof, I need-'

Another grunt.

'Sorry, sorry! Stormhoof_ the Conquerer,_ I could use a little help. It would certainly help me out a great deal if you could sort of, I don't know, freak out on Francesco when he comes to ride you. Don't let anyone stop you. And then I'll come out, you'll be completely calm and it'll look as though I've rescued him!'

The stallion let out a soft whinny.

'Well I don't know, what would you want? Sure, I can do an apple. Maybe two.'

Stormhoof the Conquerer whinnied. Loudly.

'Alright, alright, hush! A bushel. A bushel of apples, is that fair? Good.'

The stable hand came back, Carmen in tow. 'That's all the time I can give you with him, Duke Francesco is coming out now. Hope it was... nice.'

The Doctor handed the stallion's rein back to the man and walked over toward the other side of the plaza, not too far away so he was close enough to catch the action.

Out of the palace, hand in hand, were Francesco and Bianca Medici. Perfect examples of medieval aristocracy, their clothing and complete manner of being contrasted with everyone hurriedly bustling through the streets as they leisured out from the stone walls.

Bianca gracefully got on top of the creme-coloured horse, Francesco helping her up with a gentlemanly hand. They were both smiling, but the Doctor could discern a fake smile from a forced one. He'd had enough experience with them.

When Francesco got onto Stormhoof, the Doctor thought for a moment he wasn't going to make good on their deal. He was being a perfect equine.

But then all hell broke loose.

Stormhoof the Conquerer reared, causing Francesco nearly to fall off, but the horse sprung forward before he had the chance. He galloped around the plaza, ignoring Francesco's (rather undignified) shrieking and the screams of the people just trying to get around. Anyone who tried to help him backed up before they got too close. The Doctor didn't blame them, they would be trampled.

'Lulling him into a a false sense of security and _then_ rebelling. Maybe you really are a conquerer, Stormhoof. Oh, hitting that fruit tent was a nice touch...'

The Doctor shook his head, snapping out of admiring the horses handiwork and rushed towards the flailing stallion, who then began to rush towards the Doctor.

The Doctor planted his feet firmly on the ground and looked the black horse straight in the eyes as it ran at him. With the grace of a bull tamer he pivoted to the side, grabbing Stormhoof's reins and running with him until he slowed to a stop.

'Whoa, boy!' shouted the Doctor, pulling the rein's tighter for added effect, earning a grunt from Stormhoof. 'Sorry,' whispered the Doctor.

Francesco looked around wildly, then realising his state, he quickly picked himself up into a proper position and tugged at his outfit to make sure it was in place. He couldn't help but continue to pant.

'My many thanks, sir,' managed Francesco through ragged breathes.

'Not a problem at all! Love to help. What does seem to be the problem is your horse,' said the Doctor, patting the creature's neck. 'I think he needs some apples to be set straight. Probably... oh I dunno, a bushel? Should be right as rain after that.'

'Hmm. I will see to it. Stablehand!'

The man who'd been holding the horses ran over as Francesco dismounted.

'Take Rico back to the stables and see to it that he gets a bushel of apples,' said Francesco.

'Uh, alright. Yes, signore.'

As Stormhoof the Conquerer was led away by the man, he turned his head with a loud neigh.

'Your welcome!' shouted the Doctor, waving.

Francesco eyed the Doctor suspiciously. Or he was just looking at him. He had one of those faces that made it look like he was scrutinising everything. But then again, the Doctor had been talking to a horse.

'What is your name? You appear to me to be upper class, if I may say so.'

'Sure, you can say whatever you like! You could call me upper class but I'm not too into titles, so feel free to call me the Doctor.'

'The Doctor? Are you a medical practitioner as well?'

'No. Well, yes. In some places. I'm certified on a fair amount of planets.'

'Planets?'

'Countries. They're all so different, they can feel like another planet sometimes.'

'Ah, I see. Well, would you like to join me for some tea? I'm a bit off-put for horseback riding now.'

The Doctor grinned. 'That sounds lovely!'

'Francesco!' Bianca came trotting over on Carmen, a cross expression on her face. The woman's, not the horse. Though with an impatient hoof stomp, the Doctor realised Carmen wasn't in the best mood either. 'Francesco, are they bringing you another mount? I would like to go on our ride!'

Francesco sighed. 'I'm not really in the mood for a pleasure ride anymore, dear. I was going to have some tea with the Doctor instead, as a treat for him stopping the animal. Would you care to join us?'

Bianca puffed out her chest like an angry owl. 'I will not. I am going to go on my ride as I planned.' She began turning her horse away from the pair, when she caught the Doctor in her sights, the angry expression melting from her face. 'Oh my... So, you're the Doctor?'

'Yes, lovely to meet you, signorina.' He dipped his head in acknowledgement.

'You have lovely eyes, such a pretty blue,' said Bianca in a dreamy voice. 'Don't see that very often in this country.'

'Thank you! I've always thought they were quite nice, one of my favourite pairs actually,' the Doctor said obliviously. 'Amy never mentions anything, of course...'

'Amy?' asked Francesco curiously. 'That wouldn't be Amy Pond, by any chance?'

The Doctor clapped his hands. 'That's the one!' He was completely unaware as Bianca's face turn to a scowl. 'Used to work for me, but she wanted a change of scenery and came here to get a job at the palace. Since you know her, I take it she succeeded?'

'Yes, she now works in the kitchens,' said Francesco.

'Right, the kitchens!' He paused. 'The kitchens? Tell me she's not cooking...'

'She is, actually.'

'No one better at a stove then Miss Amy Pond,' the Doctor quickly lied. 'Try her roast pheasant, it is to die for! But for right now tea should be good. Perhaps she could serve it?'

Francesco nodded. 'I think that can be arranged. I may be in the mood for some pheasant as well...'

Bianca's pale skin had flushed beat red with jealousy as she suddenly plunked down from her horse.

'I have decided I do need to quench my thirst,' she said, handing Carmen off to a nearby guard. She whinnied softly.

'I'd be happy too, mate,' whispered the Doctor to the animal. 'Wouldn't want that much sass riding on my back.'

The Doctor suddenly felt a tug on his arm, and saw that Bianca had looped her own through his.

'Would you escort me inside, Doctor?' said the woman, fluttering her eyelids.

And before the Doctor could answer, she took the lead and dragged him along to palazzo. Francesco walked closely behind, holding himself high.

The Doctor gave himself a rhetorical pat on the back as they went inside. He had gotten in a palace without documentation of any kind. Only one thing to worry about now: Amy's cooking.


	6. Tea Time Talking

'Roast pheasant?'

'That's what they said.'

Amy stared uncomfortably at the guard who had hailed her from the kitchen. She thought Francesco had wanted another 'meeting' with her, but this was far worse. He wanted her cooking.

'I'm struggling to cut these vegetables over here and they want me to roast a bird I've never even eaten before?'

'Well, for now, the Duke would be pleased with just tea, though he specifically asked it be served by you.'

'Did he now?'

'Apparently, your old master is visiting.'

'My master?'

The guard was starting to get suspicious of all her questioning, she could tell by the look on his face. So, as when she had troubles with any guys, she threw him one of her bigger smiles.

'He calls himself the Doctor. Maybe I'm not talking to the right person...'

'No no, you're right! That's me, Amy Pond, worked for the Doctor.' She paused. 'He wouldn't have been the one to mention the pheasant?'

'I do believe he was, in fact.'

'Of course,' Amy mumbled, rolling her eyes. If he thought she was going to attempt to cook a bloody bird for him, he had another thing coming. 'Well, I'll be up in a moment with that tea!'

Evelyn walked over from the pot she'd been working on making a stew. After realising Amy's kitchen skills were less than decent, she had put her in charge of things like cleaning up the pots and pans or, as she was now, cutting vegetables.

'You don't know how to make a roast pheasant, do you?' asked Evelyn, her voice indicating she was already pretty sure of the answer.

'Of course not! I don't even know how to make the tea. I mean, I know how to make tea, I am British, but not _this_ tea.'

Evelyn giggled. 'Scotland must be very different, you barely know how to do anything.'

'Hey, I know how to do things! Just more futur... er, Scottish, things.'

'Well you can show me those things later. Right now, let me help you with that tea.'

As expected, they made the tea with herbs and hot water. Not too different from the way Amy was used to, but putting a kettle over a real fire had made her a bit nervous.

Evelyn had shown Amy where they kept the fine china (another gift from some rich royal whatever) and was helping her carry it to one of the palace's court yards that they had decided to have a tea break in.

It was completely square, with orange trees lining both sides that had grass on it. A little walkway led you to the only table out there, which was small, but only held three occupants at the moment: Francesco, Bianca and the Doctor.

Bianca was sitting incredibly close to the Doctor, openly showing that she was smitten towards him. She and Francesco must have just not cared about each other's extra love lives after the way Francesco had been towards Amy. Francesco had definitely noted the attraction as she was being very obvious, just not obvious enough for the Doctor.

'Here comes the tea. Hullo Amy!' said the Doctor as Amy and Evelyn approached with the trays.

'Does it really take two of you?' said Francesco. 'I may need to hire more talented staff if that's the case.'

Amy somewhat grimaced at the comment, but Evelyn merely smiled as she started to set out the tea cups. 'Miss Pond is new but you specifically requested her, so I wanted to make sure she had her bearings.'

'Ah yes, I saw her get a little muddled earlier...' said Francesco, eying Amy as she bent to pour the tea. Bianca gave her an icy stare, but Amy didn't feel bad for this woman at all anymore. She swooned over the Doctor in front of her husband but still got angry for Amy serving them tea.

'Well, it's a big place!' exclaimed the Doctor. 'Can't help it if you get a bit lost from time to time. How are you adjusting, Miss Pond?'

'Oh just wonderful,' Amy said, rather over dramatically so the Doctor could be sure to hear the hidden message of 'you're the reason I'm here serving tea instead of being served to, get your facts straight.'

Well, she hoped he'd at least get she wasn't happy with him.

'I like your hat,' said the Doctor.

Amy scoffed. 'You like all hats.'

'No, no. I do not like those hats where there are little straws so that you can drink soda from the top of your head because... wait never mind that is extremely cool. Soda, from your head! Brilliant idea. You're right Amy, I do like all hats.'

Amy smiled. But standing there while no one spoke or moved she realised with the tea poured, the sugar laid out and the crème beside them, there was no need for her and Evelyn to be there anymore.

Evelyn stepped through the awkward moment and addressed Francesco.

'Let us know if you need anything else, sir,' said Evelyn, and Francesco gave her a small nod to leave but the Doctor waved her back.

'Hold on, I'd like to know your name before you go! Can't just talk to people without knowing their names. Well, I actually do it quite a lot now that I think about it but I get to the name eventually.'

'She is just a servant,' scoffed Bianca, cosy-ing up more to the Doctor while looking directly at Amy. 'No need to learn her name.'

The Doctor moved slightly so that Bianca was no longer leaning on his shoulder, then looked at Evelyn. 'I'd like to know.'

'It's Evelyn Gallagher, sir,' she said quietly with a curtsy.

'Lovely name! Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor.' He held out his hand, which she appraised with a confused look until he got the cue and dropped his arm.

'How very nice,' said Bianca quickly, 'now off you go. Snip snip!'

Evelyn hurried away, obviously not wanting to be the centre of attention, especially with someone like Bianca around. But Amy lingered at the table.

'I'm sorry, this is terribly, er, uncouth of me, but could I borrow the Doctor for just a moment?'

'Most certainly not!' shouted Bianca, pulling the Doctor towards herself like he was a possession Amy was trying to steal. 'You should be punished for even suggesting such a thing!'

'Actually I'd rather like a quick chin wag,' said the Doctor.

'But you are our guest! We invited you to have tea with us, in our home-'

'Dear, if he wants to have a word with his former servant than let him!' said Francesco to Bianca before turning his eyes on Amy. 'I certainly hope we can form a similar bond.'

Amy nearly lost her lunch, but she held it in and she and the Doctor walked over to the other side of the courtyard, well out of earshot.

'Ok, Amy, you're doing a great job playing this part and I'm sure you would have been fine on your own but there was a murder! Another one, a new one, like the timeline's changed. But the really weird thing about it was that someone saw him walking about after he must have died! Very strange. So, I thought I'd come warn you- why are you looking at me like that?'

Amy was sternly staring at him, her face the epitome of un-amusement.

'Oh, I dunno, how about because you sent me in there with misinformation? They could have thrown me in jail, or beheaded me or something!'

'Nah, they probably wouldn't have beheaded you. That's the French's thing. Probably a hanging.'

'And what's this about roast pheasant? I've never even eaten pheasant, let alone cooked it.'

'I had to make you convincing, it's not my fault you got yourself a job in the kitchen.'

Amy groaned. 'Yes it is!'

'Oh right. Well, it is definitely not my fault that you have horrible cooking skills.'

Amy's mouth sprung open offended and she crossed her arms. The Doctor, quickly realising his error, put his hands up in surrender.

'I mean... for the 16th century, your kitchen skills could probably be better. In this time period. Nothing to do with later times.'

'Keep digging this hole, Doctor. I can use it for your grave.'

'Ok fine, that was rude. Sorry. But back to business! Got any observations?'

'Well firstly, those two seem rotten to the core!' Amy exclaimed. 'I wouldn't be surprised if someone murdered them. But to be honest, the Cardinal as a prime suspect seems strange. Looks like a really nice guy to me.'

'Hmm. Ok, interesting,' said the Doctor, holding his chin in thought. 'Well, perhaps it's good you got in with the servants and me with the hoity-toity's. This way we can cover twice as much ground! We don't want any other unplanned murders. And I don't know if you heard me earlier, you had that stern face on,' the Doctor made a pretty good imitation of an Amy Pond angry face, 'but I said someone was walking around _after_ they were already dead.'

'That is a bit odd.'

'Yes. And even odder is he was last seen delivering a small package here, so keep an eye out for something small and... sinister,' finished the Doctor ominously.

'Oh well, that narrows it down.'

'Also, look out for Francesco. I think he may have taken a shine towards you.'

'Yeah well, make sure you look out for yourself.'

The Doctor stared at her, puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'Uh, Bianca? It's obvious she fancies you.'

'Really? I hadn't noticed.'

Amy rolled her eyes and gestured towards the table. 'Just look at her!'

The Doctor glanced across the courtyard to see Bianca, staring daggers at the both of them.

'She looks cross,' observed the Doctor.

'She is. Because you're talking to another woman. An attractive red-head, to be precise.'

'Oh really? Who?'

'Doctor!'

'Oh, I was only joking, I know you're a woman. Yes, an _attractive_ woman,' he added when she knitted her eyebrows in a frown.

'You may want to get back to Miss Possessive over there, or I think she may actually develop laser vision just to zap me.'

'Oh Amy, you can't just develop laser vision. At least, not if you're a human. I've seen a multi-form do it on occasion...'

'Yeah, yeah, OK. Just get back to them.'

After a shove from Amy, the Doctor walked back to his seat. Amy watched as he charmed the pair with his usual finesse and ease. That was the Doctor for you.

She walked away smiling at the Time Lord's goofiness, when she ran straight into a man she recognised as the cardinal.

'Cardinal Ferdinando!' she said, startled. 'We've got to stop bumping into each other like this.'

Amy laughed at her quip but the Cardinal's face remained hard. His lip curled upwards, nearly snarling at her. Definitely not in the cheery and easy to talk to mood he'd been in before.

'Are you alright?' she asked cautiously.

'I would be perfectly fine, if it weren't for you,' he hissed.

'Me?' asked Amy. She probably would have been offended if she hadn't been so confused by the comment.

'Yes, _you_. I see the way you and your old employer whisper. If you think you are going to create a relationship with the Duke that you have with this Doctor, I will see you out of on the streets this instant!' he spat.

Amy paused a moment before answering, then let her mouth run off, probably more than she should have to someone who was supposed to be her employer.

'Ok, first of all, the only relationship I have with the Doctor is that we're friends. Nothing going on there. Secondly, I have absolutely no intention of starting something up with Francesco. And third, way to completely change your mind! Earlier you're talking about them being poison to each other or whatever and happy if I broke them up.'

'Poison?' he said, his eyes narrowing. 'I don't know what you are talking about girl, but stay clear of my brother. And keep your nose out of other people's business!'

He stormed off before Amy had the chance to say anything in her defence, especially about minding her own business. She may have tried to get information from Francesco, but her nose had been pretty far away from Ferdinando's business when they spoke.

'Ok, definitely weird.' she muttered to herself.

For a moment she thought to tell to the Doctor, but this was, after all, her murder mystery to solve and she was still determined to get it sorted.

So, making sure to stay a few paces behind at all times, she decided to follow Cardinal Ferdinando through the Palazzo Vecchio.


	7. You're Only In Trouble If You Get Caught

Amy was walking fiercely through the palace. Determined, on a mission to follow Cardinal Ferdinando. Problem was, she wasn't sure where he'd gone off to.

She was quick about trailing after him once he'd stomped off from the courtyard, but apparently not fast enough. Now she was gingerly walking from room to room and casually checking if he was anywhere around.

'Amy?' asked a voice, and Amy spun around with a start.

'Oh, Evelyn, you scared me! Startled, I mean,' Amy said, but Evelyn didn't really seem to care about the distinction.

'What are you doing?,' asked Evelyn. 'We could use some help with dinner... I mean, you are supposed to be working, you know.'

'Yeah well, I think the Cardinal is up to something. I just need to follow him for a bit to see what he's up to. First I need to find him...'

Evelyn gulped nervously. 'Amy, pursuing this will only get you into trouble.'

'Trouble is what I'm hoping for. It means you're on the right track.' She winked. 'But um, you don't seem to shocked about me suggesting the Cardinal.'

Evelyn shifted anxiously. 'He certainly has a secret. Look, if you really want to find him, I just saw him talking to a man just outside the main entrance.'

'Oh. Ok, thanks,' said Amy and rushed towards the front entrance. Evelyn may have been a bit more timid than most of the people Amy would normally choose to hang out with, but she was certainly sweet, not to mention helpful.

By the time Amy got to the entrance, Ferdinando was saying goodbye to whomever it was he'd been talking to and was coming back inside. In his hands was a tiny box.

Small and sinister, exactly what she was supposed to keep an eye out for.

Yet again, Amy got to grasp the massiveness of the palace she was inside of. Following Cardinal Ferdinando was pretty tough, especially when crossing the Room of 500. She was trying to stay out of sight, so he had to cross the giant room before trailing after him and nearly missed where he was going to next. She managed, but he eventually went off into a room she dared not follow him inside, since it didn't seem to have any connecting hallways.

Amy was watching the room with precarious eyes when a tap on her shoulder made her jump.

'Oh, hey,' said Amy with a smirk to Evelyn. 'Find your sense of adventure?'

'Not exactly. I just wanted to make sure someone was there to get you out of that trouble you were talking about.'

'Fair enough.' Amy nodded, and Evelyn leant over her to see a glimpse of Ferdinando walking about in the small room.

'It would probably best to wait for him to come out and then investigate,' said Evelyn.

'That's what I was thinking too.'

They hid around the corner, gearing up for what could be a long wait. But it wasn't long at all. After only a couple minutes he emerged, minus one small and sinister looking box.

Amy watched him leave the area and then rushed straight into the room. Evelyn trailed behind as she anxiously glanced about, checking if anyone was around.

It was a simple room. No tables or couches. In fact, there was no furniture at all. The only admonishment were the paintings hanging around the room, about six on each wall.

'Ok... he definitely came in here with the box and left without it,' Amy said, making sure to keep her voice low. 'I guess it's small enough he could have hidden it in his clothing, but why come in here at all?'

Evelyn shrugged nonchalantly, seeming much more keen on leaving then finding out the answer by the way she kept glancing at the door.

Amy looked around at the paintings. They were all of different people. She even recognised a couple faces, like Francesco and Ferdinando. Only one painting in the room wasn't a portrait: a painting of what looked like some expensive objects, a vase, a necklace, a pocket watch...

She went to give it a closer look. She pressed her ear up against the wall, and proceeded to knock next to the painting like she'd seen done in films, but it just sounded like knocking on a wall to her.

Following her instincts, she pulled the painting down. Right behind the painting was a small crevice in the wall, and set just inside it was the tiny box.

'Yes!' she squealed, then covered her mouth and hoped she hadn't been too loud.

Amy reached inside and opened the box, revealing a tiny vial. She turned it over in her hand to read the label on the side.

'What is it?' asked Evelyn, curiosity finally getting the better of her nerves.

'Arsenic. How very original,' Amy mumbled. 'Well, it looks like we know who our killer is.'

'Amy, I need to tell you something...'

She was interrupted as a sound made them both lift their heads up in concern. Footsteps, and though definitely faint, they were getting closer.

'We have to get out of here,' said Evelyn. 'Help me put the painting back!'

She and Amy lifted the large gold frame that held the picture inside and put it on the wall with only a little difficulty and maybe a few adjustments. Soon enough they were heading towards the sleeping quarters, and found themselves laughing once they got there.

'That was exhilarating,' said Evelyn with a giggle. But her giddiness was short lived, as she picked herself up into a proper pose and returned to her worried look, which Amy started to think was her most frequented look. 'But you really shouldn't have taken it. What's he going to think when he realises it's gone?'

Amy looked down and was almost surprised to see the poison gripped in her palm. In the rushing, she hadn't even noticed she'd held on to the small vial.

She bit her lip. 'I don't even know if I was supposed to take this.'

'What?' asked Evelyn, blinking in confusion. 'Of course you weren't supposed to take it!'

'No, I mean because of the Doctor. He has this thing about fixed points in time... it's hard to explain.'

'Ok...' Evelyn crooked her finger to her chin in thought. 'Plus, now we have no way of proving it even belonged to him in the first place.'

'Right, hadn't thought about that... I should probably talk to the Doctor about it.'

'Well, whatever you do, I have to get back to work.'

Amy nodded. 'Yeah, of course! Wouldn't want you to lose your job,' she said, getting a raised eyebrow in return.

'Don't you want to keep your job?' Evelyn asked.

'Eh, I knew it would temporary anyways,' said Amy, waving off the question with her hand. Evelyn looked like she wanted to question the brevity of the occupation, but she just gave a small laugh.

'Well, if you don't lose it too soon, I'll be seeing you.'

Amy waved her goodbye as she headed towards the kitchen and Amy back to the courtyard, assuming they were still having tea. She rushed through the giant Room of 500 and down the stairs. But to her misfortune, they were no longer outside.

She turned around abruptly, bumping into a rather angry looking Cardinal Ferdinando. Amy looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before whipping her hand behind her back to conceal the poison. She tried putting on a light-hearted smile.

'Would you look at that?' Amy mumbled. 'Another accidental run-in.'

'Oh, but it wasn't accidental at all,' said the Cardinal with a chilling smile, 'as wasn't taking this!'

He grabbed Amy's wrist from behind her back, making her stumble forward slightly before prying the vial out of her hand into his own and depositing it in a small satchel.

'Someone's been snooping...'

'You heard about that guy too?' said Amy. 'Guess he's been sneaking around picking up... the palace's fine cheeses. Someone should really do something about that- Ah! What are you doing?'

She'd actually known exactly _what_ he was doing, which was dragging her rather painfully by her wrist. She more wanted to know the destination, but he didn't give her that either.

'This woman is to be taken to the dungeons until further notice,' said Cardinal Ferdinando, once they reached a guard.

Amy started to realise her luck was at a very low level when she recognised the guard: he was the one who'd greeted her when she first came to the palace in disguise. And by the way his eyes popped open in surprise, he remembered her as well.

'You! You've been in the palace all day?' he asked incredulously.

'You know her?' asked Ferdinando, his grasp still firm on her arm.

'Yes! She is the one who impersonated the Queen of Scotland this morning.'

'Pfft, that? That was only for a laugh, of course. No need to take everything so seriously,' she said with a chuckle, but it seemed they weren't taking to her charm. Possibly because her laugh came out more like a panicked squeak than an actual laugh.

'Two offences. That may even be enough for a trip to the gallows,' said the Cardinal, and Amy blanched as she felt her confidence dribbling away. He turned to the guard. 'But for now, just lock her up.'

Amy gathered her confidence again and mixed in some extra attitude.

'Both seem like lovely choices, but I think I'll take option three,' she said.

Before they could even begin to ask what it was, Amy slammed her foot down as hard as she could muster onto the Cardinal. He shrieked in pain and immediately let her go, hopping on one foot to assess the damage. The guard seemed to think tending to him was more important than getting Amy, as she wasn't followed when she started to sprint out of the palace.

'Bruno, you idiot, go get her!' Ferdinando screamed, and the guard snapped into action.

'Doctoooor!' Amy screamed in desperation as she ran out the palace gateway and onto the cobblestone streets, which were definitely not helping with keeping her footing.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before he caught up to her if she didn't find a place to hide, but she dared not glance behind her. When she heard hoofbeats coming closer she rolled her eyes, realising she had no chance at all.

An auburn coloured horse came cantering into view in front of her, but to her surprise, there was no rider.

'Get on!' said the horse.

_Said. The. Horse._

It wasn't like its mouth moved, more like it was talking straight into her head. But it was definitely the horse.

Amy stopped in her tracks and her mouth gaped open, a mix of surprise and a thousand questions popping into her head. The horse's voice was definitely familiar...

It whinnied right into her face and she shook herself out of the stupor. Soon enough, she was attempting to mount the animal. _Attempt_ being the prime word.

'Dear lord, it's like you've never gotten on a horse before!'

'That because I haven't!' Amy said in a strained voice, as she managed to hoist her belly onto the back of the horse.

'Never been on a horse?' It blew air out it's mouth, like horses tend to do when they're frustrated. 'I will never get over how strange Scotland is...'

Amy froze in her attempt of trying to straighten herself.

'Evelyn?' she whispered, and the horse turned back to her to, Amy thought, give her a wink.

'Gotcha!'

Amy shrieked as the guard came up and grabbed her foot. She was still on her stomach, and had to look over her shoulder to see the man, but once she did she gave him a swift kick in the face. He clutched his nose in pain.

'Ride! Or mush! Whatever, just go!'

The horse rode off, and Amy managed to swing her leg over the creature before she got into a full gallop, and was now clutching onto the mane for dear life as they sprinted through the streets of Florence.

'So you can be a horse! That's nifty. How often _are_ you a horse? Like is it a full moon thing, or something?' asked Amy, slightly shouting over the sound of hoofbeats on the cobblestone. Not to mention the shouts of people moving out of the way. These streets were probably too busy for a galloping horse.

'I can change into anything I want, whenever I want!' she huffed. 'I just prefer animals.'

'Hey... you were that ginger cat, weren't you?'

'Indeed.'

'So, you saw some strange girl and invited her to work in the Medici's palace... why exactly?'

'I suppose I just felt bad. And you're situation was pretty interesting, so maybe I was also rather curious.' She paused. 'But I must say, you're taking this better than I thought.'

Amy laughed. 'Well, the last time I came to Italy I was kidnapped by alien vampires. So I guess you could say I'm sort of used to the weird.'

'Alien vampires?!'

'Evelyn, you're a talking, shape-shifting horse! Blimey, it shouldn't come as that much of shock.'

Amy took a moment to look around at medieval Italy, passing her by in a blur. 'Uh, do you have a destination in mind?'

'Yes, the Florence Cathedral. They can't arrest you if you're in a church.'

They came out of one of the side streets into a huge plaza, in the centre of which was the the Cathedral.

It was massive; one of the largest churches Amy had ever seen. The whole thing was covered in green decorations over the white surface and nearly half of it was made up of a giant dome.

Evelyn brought Amy right up to entrance, where, despite her long dress, she managed to swing her foot over the edge and get off somewhat more gracefully than she had gotten on.

'Get inside,' said Evelyn, anxiously pawing her hoof into the ground. 'I'm going to go change somewhere a little more inconspicuous and then I'll join you.'

'Thanks,' said Amy sincerely. 'It's pretty amazing you would help someone you've just met.'

'It's easy to be brave when you're not yourself.'

Suddenly there where many more hoofbeats, and turning to look where they came from, they saw four guards on horse back coming their way at full speed.

'Go!' shouted Evelyn, at the same time as a neigh, galvanising Amy so she bolted inside the church while Evelyn disappeared into an alley.


	8. Cat Got Your Tongue

**IMPORTANT: Ah, I uploaded the wrong chapter. Thank you for pointing that out random citizen! Sorry for the spoilers a couple of you got. Here's the correct one.**

Sometimes the Doctor forgot how new these humans were.

As he stood in the hall of maps, a place he'd always wanted to visit, he remembered how truly young the species was. Their cartography displayed imaginary sea monsters, incorrect relativity, and chunks of land just missing. The room, and the maps, were beautiful still, just not accurate. So not accurate that the Doctor had to hide some chuckles to himself. The human race hadn't even gotten their own planet right, and they had so much waiting for them out in the stars. It had put into perspective how new humans in Amy's time even were, being less than 500 years later.

It may have been just a few hundred years but she was definitely from the future. So if the Doctor had heard her shout for him, he knew she wouldn't just be from swooning from seeing a spider.

'Did you hear that?' he asked urgently, but Francesco and Bianca just met him with a puzzled look.

'Are you making up imaginary noises just to get you out of the tour?' asked Bianca playfully. 'This room is one of the grandest in the palace! I'm sorry if I'm boring you.'

'You're certainly doing a good job of boring me, the norm as of late...' whispered Francesco, earning him a cold look from his wife. He didn't seem to care, and the Doctor didn't seem to notice.

'No, I'm not bored. It's very grand, one of the more grandier grand places I've seen! It's just that I thought I heard Amy shouting...'

At the mention of Amy's name, Bianca face dropped into a grimace.

'I didn't hear anything,' said Francesco.

'Nor I,' growled Bianca, glaring icily at the Doctor.

'Ah yes, I forgot. You don't have quite as good of hearing as me. You know... big ears,' the Doctor fibbed quickly when he was met with questioning stares. It was an easy lie though, these humans were not nearly as sceptical as ones that made up the 21st century, and his ears did tend to pop out a bit. 'I'm going to go check on the situation though.'

The Doctor slowly backed out of the hall of maps, forcibly smiling, before sprinting down to the main area of the palace. Bianca and Francesco following at a somewhat slower pace.

'Amy?' he shouted when he got to the ground level, but instead of of a Scottish red-head answering, he just got many stares from servants and people who appeared to be of high class passing through the area.

'Do you need help finding someone?'

The Doctor turned around to see Cardinal Ferdinando, in the flesh. He'd never met him before. At least, he couldn't recall doing so, but there were a lot of faces in the world.

'Amy Pond, red hair, pretty tall. Thought I heard her in some sort of trouble.'

'Well, she didn't look in trouble when I saw her! She should be in the kitchen.'

'Oh. You're sure? She wasn't just running around screaming 'ahh', or a variation of such?'

'Certainly not that I know of,' laughed the Cardinal.

'Good lord, Doctor,' said Bianca, strutting up towards him. 'You are quite concerned about your ex-employee.'

'Well, if she were screaming, it might have been with good reason.'

Cardinal Ferdinando laughed again. 'Nope, no screaming. She and that other red-head were just making their way towards the kitchens, carrying birds of some sort.'

Francesco perked up with interest.

'Ah, hopefully that is for the roast pheasant. I am famished,' said Francesco, the thought making him give is stomach a wistful rub. But the Doctor nearly shuddered with the idea.

'Hello Francesco,' said Ferdinando.

'Good day,' he replied, but with an indifference that could only mean they weren't the most easy to get along fellows. But it didn't seem in a 'I want to kill you' way, more of a... 'we disagree on some issues' sort.

The Doctor looked about in an awkward silence, but eventually decided to break out of it, motioning downstairs.

'Well, I think I'll just pop into the kitchens to check on her...'

'Oh, she is fine,' said Bianca, looping her arm through the Doctor's, rather overeagerly. 'You were just hearing things because I wasn't showing you anything near entertaining enough. How about we take you to the Lion House?'

The Doctor was intrigued, but Francesco cut in before he had the chance to speak.

'Do you know, I really am having a lovely time and am truly grateful for your help with Rico, but we actually have an important meeting to attend. Bianca, how about we let our lovely visitor be on his way?'

'Oh, couldn't he join us?' asked Bianca.

'As I much as I would like that, I'm afraid he cannot,' said Francesco, and the Doctor got the idea that he really wouldn't like it very much at all, perhaps because of the way his wife was always on his arm...

'But we were about to show him your father's lions!' protested Bianca. 'We already said so.'

'We do not have time,' said Francesco firmly.

'Excuse me, but I could take him.'

All eyes were on the rather quiet Cardinal who'd made the suggestion.

'Um, if you want to,' said Francesco uncomfortably. 'That would be nice. Would that be alright, Doctor?'

'Marvellous!' said the Doctor, throwing his hands in air, away from Bianca so they landed on the Cardinal's shoulders. 'Love to get to know old Cardinal here.'

Chagrin flashed across the Cardinal's face, but he quickly replaced it with a smile. Still, the Doctor took the cue and took his hand off the man.

After a good amount of pouting from Bianca and persuading from Francesco, they were off to whatever meeting they had planned for the day while the Cardinal led the Doctor towards the basement.

* * *

Amy paced inside the cathedral for several minutes, anxiously awaiting Evelyn to return. It was completely empty. She hadn't even seen a priest or bishop or whatever they had there normally. It was just a big echoey space, lit so dimly that it almost had a funereal feeling to it, and she could definitely do without that.

Nothing but the sound of her own pacing, until the footsteps approaching the church joined her own.

'Hello, in there,' came a snide voice that definitely did not belong to her shape-shifting friend.

'Hiya,' Amy said darkly to Bruno, who stood in the church doorway. 'Sorry to make you come all this way just to find out you can't have me arrested. Darn.' She snapped her fingers.

'It's not a problem,' he said, taking a step forward. Amy made sure to keep her distance. 'You have to come out sometime.'

'Oh, you'd be surprised,' laughed Amy, thoughts of the TARDIS coming into her mind.

'But I think we'll take a different route.'

He waved his arm, and just outside the cathedral another guard came into view. Amy couldn't hold in her gasp when she saw a struggling Evelyn in his grasp and a knife held to her throat. Whether she didn't want to reveal her shape-shifting or just didn't think she would have enough time to get away, Amy didn't know. But she could tell the girl was truly terrified.

'Got her just a minute ago!' said the Guard jubilantly. 'She was conveniently close. My boys have seen you two palling around together, so don't try to deny knowing her.'

'Let her go!' Amy shouted.

'Step outside and I will.' Bruno smiled passively, knowing he had backed her into a corner, and Amy groaned in frustration.

'You can't run the law this way! Threatening others when people aren't willing to come. It just doesn't work like that.'

'Oh, you aren't going to jail. The Cardinal has his own special dungeon in mind for you. Even so, I wouldn't want to offend God by taking you in here. So come outside, or will things have to get messy?'

The guard outside pressed the knife on Evelyn's throat.

'Stop it! Alright, fine, I'm coming out.'

She stomped out the door scowling, deliberately not looking at the guard's mocking gesture of inviting her outside.

Once she passed the threshold a different guard immediately took hold of her by the shoulders while Bruno fastened a pair of large, steel handcuffs onto her wrists.

'Wow, you guys are pretty handsie. We've only just met- whoa!'

Amy was lifted right off her feet by Bruno. After being bundled on top of a white horse, the guard holding Evelyn threw her to the ground while Bruno took a seat right behind Amy.

Evelyn lifted her head up from the ground to be met dangerously close with a hoof of the horse Amy and Bruno were on. He looked down at her.

'Never speak of this, and you may able to keep your job. Not to mention your life. Understand?'

Evelyn gave a fleeting glance to Amy, but eventually cast her stare to ground.

'Perfectly,' she answered.

For a moment Amy thought Bruno was going to move forward and trample Evelyn, and she thought it too, but he merely turned the horse around and began trotting in the opposite direction from where they came.

Amy turned to take a last look at her, maybe try and message to her to get the Doctor, but she was gone.

She then saw a glimpse of orange trailing near the horses hooves, and smiled at the cat who she knew would probably be smiling back.

* * *

'Magnificent creatures, if you ask me. Though they do lose a bit of their lustre when you keep them in a cage.'

The Doctor walked around the area they called The Lion Room, though the lions weren't in much of a room at all. They were in a round cage in the centre of the room that was far too small than it should have been to be housing four lions. And the room was not the jewel of the estate either.

'Have you seen them in any other circumstances?' asked the Cardinal.

The Doctor was starting to realise he wasn't the most jolly of sorts, like Amy had explained. He didn't make the Doctor feel very welcome at all. But he did notice men tended to act differently when it was with a woman, so maybe this was just one of those times.

'Why yes!' answered the Doctor. 'I have in fact been to Africa. Once I went went on a lousy day, silly me. Rained quite a bit, but that was mostly because I helped them end their drought so I suppose it was a good thing. Anyway, the lions there were fantastic. So full of energy and zipping about the plains. If you don't mind me saying so, these are a bit... sad.'

Ferdinando nodded. 'Cosimo- or, my father, got them to impress politicians when they came by, but Francesco doesn't usually seem to use them. I think the only reason he keeps them is for Bianca's amusement. I feel so bad for them sometimes, they seem so unfulfilled.'

'Well that's what happens when you're just _lion_ about, eh?'

The Doctor chuckled heartily, but Ferdinando didn't seem to notice. He just stared at the giant cats, an almost wistful look to his face, until suddenly he shook himself out of it.

'Care to get a closer look?' asked Ferdinando. 'It appeared very important to Bianca you get a good view of them.'

Though the room was bleak and decorated only slightly, it was large. The lion's cage was tall enough that the top had a hole in it but the cats wouldn't be able to jump out. The Cardinal took the Doctor up above so they could look down into cage, which was apparently meant as prime seating to watch them maul something.

The cats still didn't seem bothered. The three female and one male just continued to sleep.

'So you and Miss Pond appear to remain close, I saw you sharing secrets in the hallway earlier,' said Ferdinando. 'She seems to be a curious one.'

'Ah yes, she is. I've always liked that about her.'

'Really? It isn't the best trait, especially in women. Curiosity killed the cat, so they say.'

'There's nothing wrong with being curious unless you've got something to hide,' said the Doctor, suddenly lowering his voice. 'And of course that wouldn't be the case with you, would it?'

The Cardinal stared at the Doctor. For longer than the Doctor would have though was the social norm, he stared straight into his eyes, but the Doctor couldn't read his face, until finally the Cardinal just shrugged.

'I suppose we all have secrets.'

Then the Doctor felt a push on the small of his back, and he toppled inside the cage.

He landed painfully on the dirt floor, clouds of dust rising to his face. His fallen hat drifted like a feather, landing almost tauntingly well in front of his face. He quickly hopped to his feet.

'What are you doing?' shouted the Doctor, immediately regretting the volume of his voice, as the sleeping cats began to open their eyes.

The Cardinal peered over the edge, smirking with satisfaction.

'I am sorry. You seem perfectly pleasant Doctor, but I can't have you nosing around, not when my time is coming so close. You and that girl have been a thorn in my side ever since you've arrived.'

'What have you done with Amy?' the Doctor asked firmly.

'I'm actually just about to go check on her. But don't worry, she'll be joining you soon enough. Not with the lions of course, that was just a convenience. Bianca will be so upset when I tell her the story. You got to curious, fell in with the cats and well, they were hungry. Miss Pond, on the other hand, is going to take a little more thought...'

'Don't you even think of touching her!'

'I would be a bit more concerned about myself if I were you. They've actually just eaten, so hopefully they're not too full for second dinner. Anyway, I've got to go. Enjoy your new friends!'

The Doctor listened as the Cardinal's footsteps faded away, followed by the closing of a door. They were deep in the palace underground and no one would be able to hear him.

The Doctor looked around himself to see all four lions had been roused from their seats, now approaching him with hunger in their eyes. Well, when a lion's walking towards you, it's probably always going to look like it's hungry.

'Hello, everyone, I'm the Doctor!' he said, backing up cautiously, as they just continued to approach. 'Cat got your tongue? That's alright, I just want to be sure I'm not on the cat's tongue...'


	9. Lion Heart

Amy wasn't taken back to the palazzo vecchio as she'd expected. But then she realised, why would they? She was being arrested for interfering in the plot of a murder, the subjects being at that very place.

Instead she was taken to some sort of mansion, another building she assumed belonged to the Medici. It was probably a pretty fair assumption, given she was being taken there on the orders of a Medici and the shield with the little balls that seemed to serve as the family crest were all over the indoor courtyard.

But she only had a moment to notice the courtyard as it was just a pathway for them to get to some steps. Evelyn had following quietly in their wake, but once they'd gotten into the courtyard Amy could no longer see the cat following behind her.

When they reached their destination, which looked like those neglected, barred dungeon cells that you would see in some movie about pirates, they quickly un-cuffed and shoved her unceremoniously inside, locking the steel door behind her.

'Mind telling me the charges?' she shouted, but both guards declined to answer and just walked back the way they came.

She kicked the dirt in frustration.

'Well that certainly was fast.'

Amy spun quickly around at the sound of a voice, realising it had come from someone on the ground. Sitting on a hay bail, in the dirt, in a dungeon, was Cardinal Ferdinado.

'What are you doing here?' she sneered, her voice have equal parts of shock and disgust. 'Did you already get arrested for the murder? Hey, does that mean I can go...?'

'Murder?' His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he looked at her with curious eyes. 'I can assure you, I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about.'

'Yeah right, I'm not falling for this nice guy act again.'

'It's not an act!' Evelyn's voice rang through the hall. Scampering down the stairs in her cat form, she squeezed herself in between the bars and looked up earnestly at Amy.

'He's honestly one of the kindest members of the Medici family, as far as I can tell. Not nearly as obsessed with money, at least. Then of course, he's religious.'

'Uh, what are you talking about?' said Amy. 'You do remember he's the one we were running from literally just a few minutes ago.'

The cat shook her head.

'No. We were running from someone else. Someone who _changed_ his appearance to look like Ferdinando.'

Evelyn gave her a pointed look. If cats could raise they eyebrows, she would have. Amy gasped.

'So he can change, like you!'

'Yes!'

'How long have you known that? Don't you think this is something you should have shared a little bit earlier?'

'I wanted to! But how was I to know you would take it so well? Most would think I'd gone mad.'

'How about on the way over here?'

'We were a little preoccupied!'

'True.' Amy nodded. 'So what are you exactly, some kind of multi-form? What planet are you from?'

'Planet? What do you mean?'

'Well, you're an alien right? I mean, it's always aliens. Whale aliens, robot aliens, stone aliens... whatever the kind, it's aliens.'

Evelyn looked embarrassed at being called that. He ears shrank down to the sides of her head and she backed away, just slightly.

'Not that I know of,' she said quietly. 'I don't know what I am.'

A stagnant silence filled the air, and Amy could immediately tell she struck a nerve. She was eager to change the subject.

'Excuse me,' said Ferdinando, and the pair glanced at the forgotten person in the room, whom Amy silently thanked for ending the silence. 'I don't mean to interrupt... but you're talking to a cat.'

'So I am,' Amy said delicately. 'And I would tell you the explanation, but apparently there isn't one, so let me just introduce you. This is Evelyn!'

'You actually know me, from the palace,' said the cat shyly. 'I work as a cook.'

'You're a human, too?' he shouted incredulously. He stood up frantically and began to pace, but managed to lower his voice. 'Right. That's just fine. Earlier I saw someone turn into me, and now there's a talking cat that's actually a human! God help us.'

'So it was just today you got put in here?' asked Amy.

'Yes. Right after I spoke with you, a young man came up and changed into me right before my eyes! Then he convinced, or rather bribed with coin, the guard that I was an imposter and had me put in here.'

'Well, now we should probably focus on getting you two _out,_' said Evelyn. 'I'll go check for keys.'

'I don't think you'll find any. From what I can tell, only the head guard and my imposter keep them on hand,' he said as he paced, then stopped with wide eyes. 'I'm talking to a cat. A _cat_. Oh god in heaven...'

Amy patted him on the shoulder with a smile. 'Take a deep breath, it'll help. Maybe.'

Evelyn hopped onto a barred window, looking down into the streets as people bustled with their daily lives below, looking at them as if trying to find a target.

'Guess I'll have to swipe the keys then...'

'No!' said Amy. 'You should find the Doctor. It'll be safer, and he can get us out with his sonic screwdriver.'

Evelyn cocked her head. 'Sonic what?'

'It's his tool. It does lots of things. Like... well let's just call it a magic wand. It unlocks doors, that's the important thing.'

'Right, I'll find him,' said Evelyn, then turned to the Cardinal. 'Please don't freak out.'

Before he had the chance to ask why he would, Evelyn became very hot and she was almost glowing. She began getting smaller, and standing up, and just changing form in every way until there was a small blue songbird standing in her place.

She hopped right in between the bars of the window, twitching in fast little movements.

'See you soon,' she said, just before she jumped out the window and caught the air with her wings.

Ferdinando stared at Amy with large worried eyes, as if he expected her to tell him it was all just a dream or some kind of trick.

'_Pretty_ good job not freaking out,' she told him. 'But you may want to look away if you think you're near a breaking point.'

Amy began to take off her shoe.

'And what, pray tell, are you doing?'

'Ringing the Doctor,' she said, producing her cell phone from the brown shoe. 'Just in case.'

She began pressing buttons as a befuddled Cardinal watched. Eventually a map blipped on to the phone, showing her location but inconveniently not the Doctor's, and produced short shrill beeping.

'Well that's annoying,' muttered Amy .

There was a thud, and Amy turned to see an unconscious Cardinal on the ground. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile.

'Guess all medieval guys don't have the heart of a lion.'

* * *

As it turns out, lions were capable of looking hungry just because they were walking towards you.

The Doctor figured it was the strut all felines seemed to have. Mostly reserved for cats on four legs they looked as though they were prowling, but the Doctor had seen it in some Catkind occasionally.

Even so, the Doctor was currently not eaten because the cats had simply not been hungry, because, as the Cardinal had said, they'd just eaten. They were roused from sleeping for only a few moments to inspect their new cell mate, sniffing him and occasionally licking, which the Doctor could only think of as taste testing, but in the end they left him alone.

That didn't mean he wasn't the main course for their next meal, so he wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

Despite the Doctor having been dropped in from the top, there was a drawbridge type door in the circular cage. And since it wasn't wood, his sonic screwdriver would have worked on it.

But when he reached inside his pocket to produce the device, he only felt more pocket. Surveying the room he nearly growled in frustration at the sight of the sonic: it had fallen down with him, but just far enough outside the cage so there was no chance of reaching it with just his arm.

Another quick glance around the habitat showed no sign of an object that could be used to help him, until his eyes fell on the lone male lion.

'That would be my luck, wouldn't it?' he mumbled quietly.

Gripped tightly in sleeping lion's great arms was a bone. A rather long bone. A rather long bone that conveniently had a somewhat scoop-like end that could be used to drag something, oh say, a sonic screwdriver, right into the cage.

The Doctor pondered a moment as to if he should wait for the beast to wake up and try to retrieve the bone, or rather slip it out while he slept. Not wanting to think about the consequences if he woke up particularly hungry, he decided trying to pry it out of the paws would be the safer bet.

He approached the animal quietly, heading for the end of the bone that was farthest away from the lion's head. Or more importantly, its teeth.

He gave it a tug, at which point the great cat's claws expanded from his paws and dug into the large piece of bone, but his eyes remained closed.

The Doctor quickly realised with the direction of the cat's claws, the easier way would be to pull it out from the other end.

With a sigh, he walked around to a point very near the lion's head, and being extremely mindful of its teeth, gave a forceful tug.

The bone slipped out as easily as if it'd been greased, causing the Doctor to fall back on his rump.

With a smile, he walked to the best vantage point to get the sonic screwdriver, where luckily no lions were occupying at the moment.

He could feel his stomach immediately stained with more dirt as he laid down, stretching his arm out of the cage a far as could with the bone clutched in his hand.

The bone's large tip barely touched the edge of the screwdriver, let alone scoop it off the ground towards him. The Doctor pushed his arm through the bars until it hurt and moved the bone so that it was only held in his top two fingers. With a mighty shove, the bone made contact with the screwdriver.

Unfortunately, that only moved the device farther away and completely out of reach.

Fortunately, a small piece broke off of the bone which the Doctor thought he could perhaps use to pick the lock.

Unfortunately, the sound the sonic screwdriver made roused the nearest lioness, who was now sauntering towards the Doctor in that prowling way that made her look hungry. The Doctor sincerely hoped it really was just the way she looked.

'Nice kitty...' he told her, quickly turning about and standing up, the bone in front of him as his only means of protection. 'You know, I would really prefer it if you didn't eat me. It sounds like such a terrible way to go, don't you think?'

She approached him gingerly, swiftly and quietly taking each step until she stopped right in front of him, staring directly in his eyes.

'Right, still full. Must have been a nice meal they fed you. Good, good, lion keepers. Tasty? Oh come on, let's not think of them like that.'

The lioness' eyes floated downwards, pupil's dilating until there was nearly no trace of colour.

'Oh this?' The Doctor looked into his hands. 'That's all you want? Sure, here you go, no problem.'

The lioness stared at him for a small moment before taking the large bone inside her mouth, and turned about to walk away. She glanced back at the Doctor with a menacing growl.

'But you're still going to eat me when you're hungry. Good to know. Always nice to give the prey a heads up.'

The Doctor immediately knelt down to look at the piece of splintered bone and crawled to the opening of the door. He wrapped his arm around the bar and began poking blindly inside the lock that was of course on the outside of the door, waiting for a click, or a clink, or any sort of noise that meant result. But the click, clink or otherwise never came.

The Doctor worked infuriatingly for hours, jiggering, wiggling, and poking with the bone until his fingers were numb. He started to think the last sound he'd ever hear would be the snoring of a small pride of lions, or perhaps snarling in his last moments. Maybe even the bustling of the room's door handle.

A door handle?

He perked up as he tried to look over at the door to the room, but no one was coming in. The door was locked, and this person clearly did not have a key to the door. Problem was, he wasn't the only one to perk up.

The lions were stretching, yawning, and, most unnervingly, licking their lips.

Scrambling to his feet, the Doctor held his only weapon tight in his hand but didn't threaten the cats with it yet.

'You can't be hungry quite yet. That big meal still tiding you over, right? No?'

Two of the lionesses were growling and snarling, which soon enough led to a fight with each other, rolling around the cage but thankfully heading farther away from the Doctor rather than closer.

'Ladies, no need to fight over me... oh what am I saying, please fight over me. I'm very delicious, you should all fight and buy me more time.

The banging and moving of the door handle was still going on, making sure if the remaining lions weren't going to wake up at first, they certainly would now.

'Yeah, if you could stop making all that racket that would be great, but even better would be if you could get in here and open these doors!' shouted the Doctor desperately to the person at the doorway. To his surprise, the noise did stop.

Unluckily it seemed to only make the lions that much more focused, as they were closing in on the Doctor now. And he definitely knew it wasn't just that their faces looked hungry, they were yearning to eat something now.

A loud roar emanated through the room and the Doctor shrunk backwards slightly. But to his surprise, so did all four lions in front of him. All at once, the creatures in the cage looked up to see an extra lioness.


	10. Like A Space Gandalf

As far as the Doctor was concerned, the appearance of a fifth lion was either one of two things: good or bad.

Seeing as four lions could easily rip him to shreds, no need for a fifth one to be present, he figured it was good, considering it could serve as a distraction. Thing was, a distraction was only worth anything if you just needed to buy more time. No matter how much time he had, he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this mess.

The lioness roared again, making sure all the attention was on her just before taking a large leap, landing herself between the Doctor and the other lions. To his surprise, her gaze was locked securely on the cats.

'I've been looking for you everywhere!' she said, though still maintaining a steady growl.

'Have you?' said the Doctor in a somewhat higher voice than usual. 'Well, I've been here. Where have you been? How did you get out of the cage?'

'I was never in. Amy told me to come find you.'

He stared thinking for a moment. Only a moment, because the Doctor was very clever.

'Of course! Stupid Doctor.' He gave himself a whack on the head. 'You're actually, properly talking, aren't you? Not just TARDIS translation circuit, you are intelligent!'

'I dunno about that other stuff, but I hope I'm smarter than most animals at least.'

'Oh you are, I've no doubt! Have we met?'

'Yes, it's Evelyn, but-'

'Ah yes Evelyn! You seemed perfectly nice. Maybe somewhat dull, but you're not dull at all! Some sort of Metamorph, I presume...'

Evelyn batted away at an approaching lioness.

'I think we need focus on the issue at hand, Doctor!'

'Yes, quite right. I got thinking, which is usually good but no. Right. We need to get out of here. The odds are against us and they're going to realise that at any moment.'

A lioness snarled and put a foot forward.

'Not to mention I've just reminded them. I need to get my sonic screwdriver!'

'The magic wand?'

'What? Oh, OK yes, magic wand. It's right there.'

Evelyn spared a glance over her shoulder to see where the Doctor was pointing.

'And how are we going to get it without you getting mauled?' she asked.

''ll be fine. You just get the magic wand, quick as you can and get it back to me. I'll take care of the rest.'

She seemed unsure. Well, unsure from what the Doctor could tell from the back side of a lioness, but she nodded.

'Ok.' The feline breathed a deep intake of breath. 'In three, two, one...'

She pounced into the air with grace and power, all the other cats staring after her as she did so. But she wasn't a cat for much longer. Her moments lingering in the air made it seem as though she was levitating, as she quickly changed into something much smaller: a tiny blue bird.

The lions were distracted as the bird swiftly took to the air, trying a few swats at the little thing but it was clearly out of reach.

The Doctor had moved quickly away from his cornered space in the one side of the cage, moving past the lions and over to the side where the large bone was laying. He picked it up and braced himself, backing up to the edge of the cage.

By the time his back hit the metallic bars the lions were advancing again, but he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Here!' shouted a human Evelyn from beyond the bars, shoving the sonic screwdriver into his hand.

'Aha!' yelled the Doctor, turning around to open the door, which he slipped out of frantically just as a lioness pounced.

'Sorry about that,' he told the lioness as she grappled and clawed at him through the bars. 'But to be fair, you do seem pretty well fed.'

Suddenly the Doctor's screwdriver began beeping shrilly and Evelyn covered her ears.

'What is that?' she asked.

'That would be Amy,' said the Doctor, inspecting the device just before switching off the sound. 'She's activated the distress signal on her phone.'

'That's why I came to find you, she's been captured!'

'I thought that may be the case. But not to worry, this will tell us where she is.'

'I already know where she is.'

'Oho, ahead of the game are we? Clever girl.' He laughed to himself, Evelyn smiling lightly to go along with it. 'Oh, that would have been funny if you were a teenager in the 21st century, or at least someone who knows those dinosaur movies. But never mind that, let's go get Amy!'

* * *

Pit, pat. Pit, pat. Pit, pat.

It had gotten dark not too long after Evelyn had left. Though Amy didn't really like the feeling of being in a dungeon, blind to her surroundings with only a snoring religious guy to keep her company, she was confident the Doctor would show up any moment to get her out of the situation.

Pit, pat. Pit, pat. Pit, pat.

But then hours passed. Amy of course couldn't sleep, even if it was obviously the middle of the night she felt wide awake. Despite the darkness, she decided to see if there was any way out. She tried the bars but it was no good, and eventually she just decided to reel it in for the long haul, listening to a steady dripping from a leak in the ceiling.

Pit, pat. Pit pat. Pit, pat.

It wasn't until she was able to see again that she became truly worried. She assured herself boredom must have gotten the better of her and that that much time surely couldn't have passed. But it was morning according to the sun, and, on Earth at least, Amy had known the sun's timing to be pretty reliable.

She let her chin rest on the window ledge as she watched orange take over sky. It was really a beautiful sight, if you could get over the smell of medieval times long enough to enjoy it. Sighing, she wished for the Cardinal to wake up soon. Maybe he had some valuable information. Or maybe he could just save her from boredom. Either way, she wanted to talk to him.

Though it may not be the Cardinal, she was definitely about to get some company. Sounds of footsteps and muffled voices were coming from right outside the dungeon doors.

She immediately got to her feet as she wanted to feel as alert as possible for whomever it was.

With a lot of creaking, the old wood door swung open and, flanked by two guards, the Cardinal stepped in. Well, the fake Cardinal. But the sound did cause the real Cardinal to jump up with a start.

'What? What's going on?'

'Oh, _now_ you wake up,' said Amy as Ferdinando seemed to try and remember his current situation.

A guard took out a ring of skeleton keys, immediately going up to the barred door and unlocking it. The door swung open screeching.

'I hope you've enjoyed your stay,' said the imposter Cardinal, inviting her to walk out.

'What... you mean you're letting me go?'

'Of course not,' scoffed the fake Cardinal. 'I just need you to be at the palace. After all, how can you be blamed for a murder if you're not at the scene of the crime?'

'Oh...'

'What about me?' asked Ferdinando, standing to approach the door and his fake, but a guard stepped in his way.

'_You _get to stay here until I decide I don't need you and can finally dispose of you.'

Ferdinando's eyes widened with realisation of the imposter's intended fate of him to be.

'Quite,' said the fake Cardinal, turning toward Amy. 'So will you come quietly? Or...'

He purposefully let his sentence hang in the air to allow his guard to produce one of the longer, thicker swords she'd ever seen, gracefully bringing it up to the tip of her nose.

'...will Bruno have to do something un-knightly?'

Amy peeked her head around the blade to look at the guard.

'Big blade. You compensating for something, Bruno?' she sneered, but was only responded to by the sword being back in her face.

'That is no way to treat a lady!' said the real Cardinal.

Chivalry. Amy decided she definitely liked this guy.

'Lucky for me, she's no lady,' replied his double. 'Just common help.'

She barely had a moment to frown at the comment before the blade was at her nose. Trying to hide her surprise, she gently guided it away with her finger. She sighed.

'Alright, enough with the showing off, I'm coming.'

Bruno sheathed his sword and led Amy out the door, leaving the terrified Cardinal alone.

* * *

No one had given them any trouble on their way out of the Palazzo Vecchio. It was, after all, very early in the morning and Italians generally started their days later than most people.

'It's this way!' said Evelyn, leading them away from the building.

The Doctor jogged to follow her, but just as he started his sonic screwdriver beeped loudly, followed by many soft, successive beeps, that had a long pause in between.

Evelyn raced toward him. 'Don't let that get too loud! It's early, but we don't want people knowing we have magic... it is mainly frowned upon.'

'You know, if we're going to keep referring to my sonic screwdriver as 'magic' I'd rather like a name change. Like a great warlock, or something.'

'What?'

'Maybe Gandalf! No that's taken...'

He began mumbling incoherently to himself and Evelyn just shook her head.

'Anyway... what did the sound mean?'

'Ah yes!' said the Doctor, bringing his thoughts back to the situation at hand. 'It meant we're going in the wrong direction.'

'But I followed her! She definitely is that way,' Evelyn said indignantly as she pointed a finger a finger.

'And now she's this way,' said the Doctor, taking Evelyn's finger and moving it to face the opposite direction. Evelyn dropped her hand as the Doctor looked at the readings of the screwdriver.

'And according to this... she's at the Pallazzo Pitti.'

'That's the Medici's house!' said Evelyn.

'I know!' the Doctor said with glee, not sharing the worry obviously painted on her face. 'This is perfect, I'm getting to see all the sights I wanted to and do some adventuring. Funny how things work out isn't it?'

'But Amy is arrested...'

'Ah right. Can't have it all, I suppose.'

'Not to mention, that's their private home. They don't just let random people walk up and come in for tea!'

'Do they normally do that here? And I thought I was special.'

Evelyn rolled her eyes, beginning to get frustrated. How can a man seem so smart but so clueless at the same time?

'I mean, they don't, but they have a lot more guests and political meetings here. Their private home is pretty much just for them.'

The Doctor smiled widely.

'I like you,' he said, giving her an unexpected rub on the head, like they were old buddies. 'You're a lot more clever than you let on, you should show it more often.'

She shook her head. 'People don't want women to be clever, they want them to be quiet and to do their jobs.'

'More reason to break the mould. If you're special, show it.'

He flashed her another smile and she couldn't help but grin back. Soon they were just grinning stupidly at one another, until the Doctor suddenly clapped his hands in her face.

'Right! Pallazzo Pitti, sneaking in... I know just how to do it.'

'You do?'

'I do. See that?'

The Doctor pointed upwards at what looked like a covered bridge with windows and arching at the bottom. Evelyn nodded.

'That is the Vasari Corridor. Built in 1564 by Grand Duke Cosimo de' Medici. Only took them five months to build and it's over a kilometre long! So impressive for this time period. But, then again, money talks, so not too surprising.'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'Well, it has to do with a lot of anythings. But what it has to do with us is that the reason Cosimo built it was so he and his family wouldn't have to walk with the commoners every day and could just take the passage to their home. Their home of course being-'

'-the Pallazzo Pitti, that's brilliant Doctor! Oh I do hope this means you are smart and not just a mad man.'

'You can be smart and still be mad. In fact, most great minds are. Mine included.'

'So where's the entrance?'

'Actually, it's inside the Pallazzo Vecchio.'

'Oh. That could be a problem.'

'Shouldn't be for you, unless that was actually just a particularly nice lioness I met earlier,' said the Doctor, giving her a pointed look.

'Right, but what about you?'

'Luckily, the Medici wanted to be able to look over the streets on their walk home. So we'll just need to crack a window.'


	11. Changey Wangey

The Doctor had been able to watch Evelyn change from a human to an animal with greater concentration when they were out of the lion room. From what he saw he was almost certain of what species she was, even if she didn't know herself. He decided not to relinquish the information just yet though, thinking it may distract from the current situation.

He had explained to her where the entrance was and watched as she scurried back inside the great stone palace as mouse, leaving him to get to a high vantage point.

They had chosen a window that was some ways already down the corridor so it would be easy for the Doctor to get in, as it was surrounded by apartments. Since the easiest way to get to the top of the apartment was to go inside and out of the window, he had to do some small talk.

Knock, knock, knock.

As the Doctor waited patiently for someone to answer the door, he heard quite a ruckus: some banging of objects falling over, a woman yelling something, and what distinctly sounded like a very distraught chicken.

'...now go get the door! And if it's bloody Alexander again, tell him to get lost!' he heard a woman's voice bellow just before the apartment door swung open.

Standing in the threshold was young black haired boy in a cap, most likely no older than six.

'Hello there!' said the Doctor, bending forward to be somewhat more eye-level.

The little boy merely smiled pleasantly at him. The Doctor opened his mouth to talk, when a frantic chicken came squabbling out of the doorway.

He pointed his finger at the bird. 'Um, is that your hen?'

The boy nodded. 'Mm-hmm.'

'Is it OK that she's outside?' asked the Doctor.

'She's supposed to be outside.'

The boy smiled again.

'Alright... well, do you mind if I come inside?'

'Is your name Alexander? Mum says he can't come inside.'

'No, not Alexander.'

'How about Fillipe?'

'Nope, it's-'

'Gregario? Stefano? Um, I think there's more...'

'Is it Alexander?' shouted a gruff voice, getting closer. 'Isn't he leaving? Alexander, I've got a broom and I'm not afraid to use it-'

The woman stopped short when she got to the door, broom in hand. Dark hair that matched her son's was stuck to her head with sweat from doing household chores.

Embarrassed, she slowly set the broom to the side.

'Can I help you?' she asked with scrutiny.

'Yes, this is an official inspection from an official type person.'

The Doctor reached inside his pocket for the psychic paper, quickly realising he'd forgotten to get it back from Amy.

'Inspection?' said the woman. 'Of what?'

'Oh, the plague,' said the Doctor, thinking back to his last trip in Italy. 'Just need to check to see if any rats have got it...'

'The plague? That's been gone for a long time.'

'We think there may be a resurgence.'

'Resur...what? Oh never mind. Just come inside, you're letting the heat of the day in.'

As soon as the Doctor was inside the apartment, he beelined up the stairs.

'Oi, where you off to?' the woman yelled after him.

'Checking the bedroom. Rats tend to like elevated areas!' he told her.

There was only one room on the upstairs, a simple bed room with a big enough bed for two.

The Doctor immediately dove down and made a show of thoroughly inspecting beneath the mattress, looking up just when mother and son entered the room.

'Nope! No rats here. Might as well look just out your window...'

'The window?' asked the woman incredulously, her son suppressing giggles beside her.

'The plague could be just outside these shutters! I want to be sure I'm thorough. Can't go back to the inspection agency with a half filled report!'

The Doctor pushed open the shutter and clambered outside before the woman even had time to process what was happening.

He stood unsteadily on the clay roof tilings, the heat of which were nearly radiating through his shoes. The Arno River glistened underneath the bridge of Ponte Vecchio, which were clearly visible from the vantage point.

'Mummy, I want to go on the roof too!

The Doctor turned back to the window to see the young boys head popping out as, despite his mother's pulling, he tried to get himself outside.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you! For one, I'm a professional. Completely trained in roof climbing abilities at the Stop The Plague Academy. Number two, I've got to get to that!'

The Doctor pointed to an open window of the Vassari Corridor, in which a small grey mouse was peaking out of.

'But that's a mouse!' shouted the boy.

'Well... can't be too careful! I think I'll just be leaving this way. Nice to meet you two!'

Rather unsteadily, the Doctor ran to the best of his ability to the open window, hopping in with ease from the easy access of the roof.

The boy stared after the Doctor with intrigue, waving him good-bye.

'Wow mum. I think that's the fastest a man has left yet!'

'That didn't take as long as it thought it would,' noted Evelyn as they walked down the stairs from the corridor.

'Could be that your mind processed the distance when you were still a mouse, and being significantly smaller the distance seemed larger,' said the Doctor.

'Um, OK. So anyway, what do we do now?'

'The sonic screwdriver will tell us where exactly she is, but probably best to check if anyone's around first.'

The Doctor opened the door just slightly, allowing himself to peer out for a moment. He shut the door.

'Well?' asked Evelyn.

'No one's there!' said the Doctor gleefully.

'Good. Shouldn't we go, then?'

'I say no ones there, but of course people, human people to be precise, have legs. Meaning a way of transportation. Meaning the next time I open this door someone could very well be there.'

Evelyn frowned quaintly as she tried to follow his reasoning.

'So we should not go?' she asked hesitantly.

'I didn't say that.'

She could tell she was being teased, but it wasn't in a cruel way like she had experienced many times in her life. The Doctor wasn't cruel. She barely knew him, and yet this seemed like it was a fact she'd known all her life.

'May you please tell me what you _are_ saying then?'

'I'm saying that you should probably do your changey wangey thing before we head out there, just in case.'

'Oh, OK. Thank you for the english. Though "changey wangey" isn't exactly in my vocabulary.'

'It is now.'

'Right. Well, let me just _changey wangey_ then.'

Soon enough she was a cat, her personal favourite form of being. Cats were everywhere in the city so she could easily go around unnoticed, and there was so much more free reign as far as physical activities. Sometimes she always wanted to be a feline, but she wasn't a big fan of certain things, like what they tend to eat...

She stretched out her new form like any common cat would and looked up at the Doctor, staring at her.

'Doctor, you're staring at me as if you've never seen someone change into a feline before,' said Evelyn, her voice indicting she did, in fact, believe this to be true.

'Nah, just admiring the colour. Like a sunset. It's very cool.'

'Picked it myself.'

'I assumed so. And I have, by the way.'

'Have what?'

'Seen someone turn into a feline before,' he said nonchalantly, opening the door a smidgen. Before she had a chance to question him, he crept out of it holding the sonic screwdriver before him.

They were in what looked to be an open foyer to the house, or perhaps a courtyard, though there wasn't any grass on the ground. No people were around but if they decided to walk by, the open space would give the Doctor away in an instant.

'So we're going to use that to find Amy?' asked Evelyn, nodding towards the screwdriver.

'Yes. But first we need to find the kitchens.'

'Why...?'

'Because I'm hungry!' he said, throwing his arms into the air ostentatiously before landing on his stomach and giving it a rub.

'Is this really the time to be eating?' she asked doubtfully.

'It's quite important.'

'Ok... well I know where the kitchens are. They're on the top floor to avoid major damage from fire. Though going there would probably be best suited for _human_ form,' she said pointedly, narrowing her blue eyes.

'Oh, right. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier. Everything's getting muddled today, I'm thinking too much. You would think thinking could never be a bad thing, but it can lead to things like war or unicorn hats for cats.'

'Of course,' Evelyn agreed automatically, starting to get the hang of the Doctor's ramblings.

After slipping into a more human persona, Evelyn led them up to the kitchens. It was the only place in the palace that was bustling with activity at the moment as about three people hurriedly prepared for breakfast. They knew Evelyn well enough to not mind her presence, or the rich looking stranger she'd brought along.

The Doctor made himself at home in the kitchen, reaching through cupboards and snatching a menagerie of items all the while humming a tune. In the end she noted that he'd gotten an onion, ginger root, two eggs, and a beet. He laid them out on the table, looking over it all as to check if the recipe was correct. He seemed to think it was as he nodded firmly just before walking over to a cook tenderising a chicken.

'Can I borrow this?' he asked. But without bothering to wait for her answer, he took the hammer out of the woman's hands and began to quickly pound his ingredients, eggshells and all.

If the kitchen workers weren't weary of them when they first got there, they certainly were now.

Everyone in the room had stopped to stare at the seemingly mad man, who cheerily went along humming as he worked and swooped all the ingredients he had found into a glass jar for jams from a jar shelf on the wall.

After adding just a flick of salt, the Doctor closed the jar and shook it rigorously. He sighed with satisfaction as he looked over the jar in approval.

'That should do the trick!' he said jollily, giving the jar a toss above him and catching it with ease.

Evelyn cocked an eyebrow. 'You're going to eat that?'

'This? Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?' he said with a look of disbelief before pocketing the item and walking out the door.

She hurried after him. 'What were we doing in the kitchen then? What did you just make?'

He abruptly cast cast himself about and leant in close to her, whispering in a jolly tone, 'A secret weapon!'

She blinked confusedly as he continued forward, eventually gathering up her wits to follow him as she came to a definite conclusion: The Doctor was with a doubt the strangest man she had ever encountered. And perhaps the smartest, but that was yet to be determined.

'This way!' he whispered, holding his screwdriver in front of him. A very soft beeping was coming from the object which increased in pace as he walked.

They walked up the stairs, into a room, down a hallway, up more stairs and repeated the pattern until Evelyn had nearly lost track of where she was. The palace was bigger than she could have ever imagined.

When they got to a point it seemed they were in the most secluded part of the Medici's home, the sonic screwdriver began beeping wildly and Evelyn was sure she could hear banging on a door, along with a muffled shouting.

'Hey! Can anyone hear me? Someone let me out of here! If I get out and someone is there I am going to... well, I'll be really cross you didn't help me!'

'Amy!' shouted Evelyn as she the Doctor ran towards the door.

The banging stopped. 'Who's there?'

'It's Evelyn and the Doctor.'

'Pond, good to hear your voice!'

'Doctor! Took you long enough. I've been dragged all over Florence, thanks very much. And the guards were not all that good looking. I mean, I thought Italians were supposed to be hot? Not to mention I was in a dungeon all night and-'

'Alright it was good to hear your voice but now you need to shush,' said the Doctor, and from the pause that followed he could almost hear her scowling. 'I need to figure out how to get you out.'

'Can't you use your magic wand?' said Evelyn, giving the door an inspecting sniff.

'It doesn't really work on wood, exactly.'

Amy's muffled voice came through the door. 'And by 'exactly', you mean...'

'I mean 'exactly', in a complete, absolute, literal sense of the word.'

'Brilliant,' said Amy. 'And I mean that in the complete _opposite_ sense of the word.'

'Oh Amy, I'll get you out.'

'Well, _you_ don't necessarily have to,' said Evelyn, smirking like the cat that she sometimes was.

But just moments later she wasn't a human anymore or even a cat, as in her place stood a horse. The Doctor had dove out of the way when she swelled up, sliding on the floor metres away.

'Sorry! Should have given you more of a warning,' she said as her brown mane finished settling on her head.

'No problem. A nice shock every now and then is good for the hearts.'

'Amy, back away from the door!' called Evelyn, then listening to Amy shuffle around inside the room.

The brown horse turned about, making sure her rump was square in front of the room, and in the blink of an eye, jumped on to her front two hooves and gave the door a swift kick.

It blasted backwards, nearly coming completely off the hinges but it clung on at one point as it waved in the doorway.

Amy's hands slowly lowered from the protective point on her head, and she ran out of the room just as Evelyn was a cat again.

'Someone may have heard that,' said Evelyn, a tinge of guilt to her voice.

Amy scoffed. 'Trust me, no one will have heard that. I've been shouting all morning!'

'And no one's checked on you since you've been here?' asked the Doctor. Amy shook her head. 'Why did they move you in the first place?'

'They wanted to make sure I was at the scene of the crime just in case they needed someone to shovel the blame on.'

'Alright makes sense,' said the Doctor, pondering.

'So... what now?' asked Amy. 'I mean, they do die. Do we just watch it happen? Try to stop him? Or... what?'

'If this 'imposter cardinal' does succeed in his plan, no one will know Duke Francesco is dead at all. He will have replaced him, and that is definitely not what happens. Meaning we definitely need to stay to figure out what's going on, but ultimately yes, we do have to let them die.'

'Whoa whoa, what? Let who die?' asked Evelyn.

Amy and the Doctor shared a look.

'You can't just say something like that and not tell me!' shouted Evelyn.

'Are we going for full disclosure?' asked Amy.

'Probably for the best,' the Doctor whispered back, then both of them turned to Evelyn, smiling.

'Ok, what is going on?' asked Evelyn.

They both knelt down to get closer to her level, and the Doctor looked her straight in the eyes.

'Are you at all familiar with a notion known as time travel?'


	12. The Impostor

Evelyn took it about as well as the Doctor figured she would. As someone who has to deal with something rather unexplainable every day of her life, she had an easier time believing something could be true. It was completely grasping the fact she was having a problem with.

'So you guys have seen what's to come? You know everything?' asked Evelyn, in a variation of what she had already asked nearing around ten times. Amy rolled her eyes and gave the Doctor a sour face, but he returned with a smug smile of 'now you now what I go through'.

'I don't know about _everything_,' said the Doctor. 'But I know a lot. And don't ask about any of it, that's all hush hush. Prophecies never end up well, you know.'

'That is true from stories,' nodded Evelyn, still in cat form.

They walked through the Pitti Palace, passing some servants but they seemed to pay no mind. It was the residents of the place they were concerned about.

Evelyn's mind raced as still many more questions popped into her head. 'Are you even from Scotland?' she decided to ask next.

'Of course!' said Amy, a little indignantly. 'But the whole "being from the future" thing is why I was pretty terrible at stuff here. I'm not quite that useless at home.'

'That makes sense. What about-'

'Urg!' said Amy suddenly, and the cat shrank backwards. 'Sorry Evelyn, it's not you, it's... well, it is a tiny bit you. But it's also the fact that we haven't seen the victims or the murderer anywhere! Can't you smell him or something?'

'Not really,' said Evelyn. 'His scent changes all the time. It's very strange and hard to track.'

'I could try my sonic screwdriver,' said the Doctor, whipping out the gadget.

'Why didn't you do that before?' asked Amy, not holding back her agitation.

'Because it will be loud and we're going for stealth,' said the Doctor, now staring at her. 'Amy Pond, you are acting a tad aggressive.'

Amy threw her hands upwards in exasperation. 'What do you expect? I spent the night in a dungeon. I haven't even slept since before we got here and sometimes I do need some beauty sleep,'she said. 'And I swear to god Doctor if you make a crack about how I look when I sleep I will end you.'

The Doctor closed his mouth, taking his ready-made remark with it. He brought out the screwdriver and began scanning the area.

'I don't think you look bad, Amy,' said Evelyn.

'Thanks,' she grumbled.

'But you do have hay in your hair.'

'Oh great. Thanks for letting me know.'

When Amy didn't make a move to remove it, Evelyn continued.

'Rather a lot.'

'Thank you, Evelyn,' she growled.

'Evelyn, step away from Amy!' exclaimed the Doctor suddenly, sounding very serious.

'Doctor, what's wrong?' asked Amy.

'Oh, you know very well what's wrong,' he said, stepping right into her face and giving Evelyn a light nudge away with his foot. 'Now where's Amy?'

'What are you talking about? I'm right in front of you!' she said worriedly, and he stared at her more coldly than he'd ever stared at Amy Pond before. 'Doctor, you're scaring me.'

'You should be scared. Until you tell me what you've done with Amy, you should be very, very scared.'

Evelyn realised what was going on at the same time Amy's face lit up in understanding, shaking her head frantically.

'No, I'm not him,' she said firmly, regaining some composure. 'Doctor it's me. Little girl from Leadworth, you showed up 12 years late with nothing but an apple...'

The intimate information shocked him. The Doctor grabbed her wrist and yanked her slightly forward, making sure there was no escape from eye contact.

'What did you do to get that information from her?' he shouted.

'Nothing! Because it's my information. Just like the Star Whale, or the Daleks, the Weeping Angels... fish fingers and custard!'

His eyes widened as Evelyn walked up beside him.

'Maybe she is telling the truth,' suggested Evelyn.

'Can't be. My sonic screwdriver doesn't lie.'

The Doctor was still holding her wrist firmly in front of him.

'Where did you get this?' he asked, indicating a plain grey cuff on her arm. 'You weren't wearing it earlier.'

'What? Oh, I don't really know. I thought they may have put it on me when they were taking on and off the handcuffs. Have I mentioned I'm not having the best day?'

The Doctor loosened his grip on her wrist, beginning to twirl it gently to inspect the bracelet.

'I'm sorry Amy, I was wrong,' admitted the Doctor, feeling the tension between them dissipate greatly. 'But the screwdriver wasn't,' he added sternly, and his eyes shifted to look at her cuffed arm. 'Why don't you change form so we can talk?'

'I can speak quite well from here actually.'

'Whoa!' Amy squeaked, jerking her arm in surprise but the Doctor held it firmly in place.

'Bit uncivilised to talk with us from my friend's wrist, don't you think?'

'Perhaps. But is a wonderful hiding place while certain events take place. Not to mention I can keep an eye on the soon-to-be, alleged, murderess.'

Amy wriggled her arm around uncomfortably. 'This is so weird...'

'Right. Amy, let's see what we can do to get that off your arm,' said the Doctor, leading Amy by the hand he began to head down a near set of stairs.

'Where are we going?' asked Evelyn, trailing after them.

'To fetch a pail of water. Though hopefully no one will break their crown.'

'What, why?' Amy asked.

'It was a reference to a children's poem... oh you mean why a pail of water. Well, he may be just a bracelet at the moment, but he's still a living organism. He still needs to breathe.'

The grey accessory sighed. 'Alright Doctor, I can see where you're going with this...'

The Doctor stopped pulling Amy, watching as the bracelet began to glow and felt the heat come off of it. Her wrist began to tingle from the warmth, but it wasn't painful. The Doctor backed away as the bracelet transformed into a hand which soon had a full body. It was the Cardinal.

Amy immediately wrenched free of the fake Cardinal's grip and stood next to the Doctor, Evelyn peeking around the other side of his legs.

'So, what was it you would like to talk about?' asked the impostor, smiling malevolently as he held his hands out in an opening gesture.

'Well first off, why are you still Cardinal Ferdinando?' asked the Doctor. 'Surely there's a form of your own, or at least one you're more comfortable with.'

'My real form... or the one I grew up with, gave me nothing but misery.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' said the Doctor, the sincerity in his voice touching the impostor for moment, before his face turned back to a scowl.

'No one understood me. I had no parents. And when the shifting started, it was uncontrollable. Anyone who may have been my friend became suspicious of me, called me a freak and wouldn't allow me to work for them anymore. "Guilio is sick, Guilio is cursed" was all I ever heard. I was eight years old.'

The story struck a chord with Evelyn, having a similar situation herself. She saw the Doctor about to speak, but surprisingly, mostly to herself, she beat him to it.

'I understand, Guilio,' she said, noticing he flinched when she said his name. 'I went through the same thing. But I suppose, since I had parents, finding work wasn't so important to me and I was able to explore the changing without prying eyes.'

He looked at her coldly, making her regret her decision to speak up.

'So really, you don't understand at all, do you?' he snarled.

'I, well... I just meant, I can't imagine having to go through it like that.'

'Right, you can't,' he said viciously. Evelyn's ears pressed to the back of her head as he looked to the Doctor. 'But you can, time traveller. Or at the very least, you know what we are, don't you?'

'I might,' said the Doctor softly. 'But I think we should all calm down before I disclose anything, maybe go somewhere to sit down and talk...'

'I have had to deal with this for ten years,' Guilio sneered, closing the space between them. 'If you know something, tell me!'

The Doctor sighed. 'Fine. I think that you and Evelyn are a type of metamorph, a Whifferdill, to be exact. They're a shape-shifting species from the planet Xenon.'

Evelyn plopped down to her haunches, as if the weight of the abrupt information of her origins was too much for her.

Guilio may have waited ten years for the information as he stood there hanging on the Doctor's every word, but Evelyn had never searched out the information. She didn't really need to know. In her heart, she didn't really want to know. But he had grabbed her curiosity.

'Why are we on Earth then?' she asked. 'Why are we here, alone, and not on Xenon or whatever it's called?'

'Well, last I saw a Whifferdill, there were only around 15 of you left. My best guess is that your parents must have sent you out when you were very young in order to escape the danger and you just happened to end up on Earth.'

Evelyn sat farther backwards, processing the information as she stared blankly. But Guilio began to pace with anger, rubbing his fingers through his black hair until he burst out with an agitated scream.

'I'm not of this world? I expected to be a holder of great magic, or a god or even an angel!'

'Angels don't kill people,' growled Evelyn.

'Higher beings can do whatever they please,' sneered Guilio.

'Look, you don't have to be a killer,' said the Doctor. 'I can take you somewhere, anywhere. You can belong just fine!'

Guilio's manic distress seemed to disappear as a crooked smile formed on his face.

'Why would I want to be "just fine" when I can be a ruler?' he said, turning to staring excitedly at Evelyn. 'And you can join me. Don't you understand? You don't have to just be some kitchen wench, you can be whatever you want!'

'And what is it that you want?' she asked.

'To be wealthy and respected! Once the Duke has taken the poison he will fall ill. In that time, I will take his place, making it seem as though he's had a miraculous recovery. I was going to keep Bianca as my wife, but why not have my equal: you.'

She turned, her eyes staring directly into his as she sat quiescently. It was difficult to tell what the stare meant. Intrigue? Disgust? The Doctor wasn't sure.

The cat moved away from the Doctor, and for a fleeting moment he thought she was going to say yes standing by Guilio's side. But he quickly saw that she had moved to make room for herself to take human form.

The auburn-haired girl walked purposefully up to Guilio, who was smiling in anticipation of her answer, but she just shook her head sadly.

'I'm sorry. You must have had a horrible childhood to make you this dark and this power hungry.'

His smile faded. 'You don't need to have a hard upbringing to want power.'

'While that is true,' said the Doctor, stepping up to the pair casually, 'it works both ways. You don't need to be this thirsty for wealth just because you had some bad times.'

'Oh, it's not just wealth. Why should I stop there? I can take the place of anyone in the world, I can be king a hundred times over!'

'By murdering the current monarch, of course.'

'Naturally.'

The Doctor smiled sadly. 'Sorry Guilio, that's not the right answer. I can't let you do it.'

'But there is nothing you can do to stop me. The poison is already in place for Francesco, he will be moments away from death soon enough.'

It was at about this time that everyone simultaneously realised that person had been absent from their conversation. Simultaneously, to her slight annoyance that no one noticed earlier, because she had returned.

'Hate to break it to you, but that's not entirely true.'

All three heads turned to see the red-haired owner of the Scottish accent, standing in the doorway. The Doctor was surprised to see she was not only toting a sword, but also waving a small vile, still full to the top.


	13. Self-Defence

'My real form... or the one I grew up with, gave me nothing but misery.'

Amy rolled her eyes. They were in it for the long haul now. This was the part she knew all to well as when the villain reveals his tragic story and the Doctor talks him into being good. Or, that outcome where they still try to go through with it, but the Doctor would always win.

Despite having a nagging curiosity at wanting to find out why he was this way, something else caught Amy's eye: just outside the room they were standing in was Bruno, the guard who it seemed the shape-shifter trusted most.

Seeing as the Doctor had this situation under hand, she decided to back out of the room as inconspicuously as possible and see what Bruno was doing.

He was walking briskly up the stairwell, Amy following just close enough to keep him in sight. But soon it became clear there was only one place for him to be going: the top floor.

Nearly winded from her climb, she glanced into one of the open rooms that lined the stairwells. On the walls hung decorations of armoury, and most notably, swords.

She made a quick detour and skipped into the room, trying to dislodge a sword from the wall. Her first attempt was on a pair of swords mounted to the wall but they didn't quite unstick. Nearly hitting herself, she realised there were more just laying on rack on the wall. She picked up the thinnest one, feeling the light weight of it in her hand.

Bolting out of the room she ran to the top of the stairs just in time to see Bruno heading into what looked like the kitchen, taking a small vile out of his pocket...

'Oh no you don't!' she muttered to herself, running towards Bruno with the sword out and pointed, shouting to get his attention. 'Hey!'

'Whoa! What are you doing with that?' he said, backing up against the wall with his hands raised.

'Making sure you answer my questions properly,' she told him. 'Now, what are you intending to do with that vile?'

Ridiculously, he started to slowly put the vile back in his pocket. 'I don't know what you're talking about...'

'I can see it, you numpty!' shouted Amy, making sure the point of the sword was in his vision above his nose. It occurred to her she may have wrong form in holding the object, but hopefully 'pointy part in face' would translate to 'bad' just as easily. 'Now, what did Cardinal Ferdinando tell you to do with it?'

'He uh, told me to put it in his brother's meal.'

'And you didn't think this was strange...?'

'The Cardinal has been paying us famously lately, so to be honest, I really don't care.'

'How very pleasant of you. Give it to me,' she said, holding her palm out with her free hand, and he gently set it down. 'Now move.'

She nudged the sword to the side in a gesture where to go when she realised she didn't really have a destination in mind. Quickly glancing around, she saw a closed door and led him to it.

'Open it,' she demanded, a rush of adrenaline jolting through her. She'd never really taken anyone hostage before. Unless you counted role play.

Inside, the room was very small, like a closet. And based on the brooms it held, she decided it probably was one.

'Ok, get inside. Oh! But before you do, hand me one of those brooms.'

Bruno did as he was told, soon cramped inside a closet that definitely didn't include enough room for a full grown man to be left very comfortably in it. Nonetheless, Amy shut the door, finishing it off by propping the broom to the handle.

Pleased with her handiwork, she eagerly made her way way back to the Doctor and company, sword and poison in hand. She passed up the massive foyer as she went, and it seemed to be little busier than it had been earlier.

'Miss Pond!' came a shout, and she looked across the courtyard to see Duke Francesco beckoning her.

'Ugh, I don't have time for this!' she mumbled to herself, hoisting up her medieval dress as she hastened to get back to the Doctor.

She arrived at the room winded, doubling over as she caught her breath just outside the door. She wasn't about to walk in there gasping. Amy could hear the Doctor talking and something about murder just before she heard him sigh. A sigh that she knew to mean he had to do something he really didn't want to.

'Sorry Guilio, that's not the right answer. I can't let you do it,' said the Doctor, and Amy took a moment to realise the impostor's name sounded something along the lines of a swamp monster. No wonder he hated life, she thought.

'But there is nothing you can do to stop me. The poison is already in place for Francesco, he will be moments away from death soon enough.'

Amy believed the timing of this too brilliant, and making herself up to look a bit more hero-ish than she probably was, waltzed into the room with her head held high as well as her borrowed sword, waving the vile of poison tauntingly.

'Hate to break it to you, but that's not entirely true.'

Guilio's eyes spread wide and Evelyn, who must have become human while she was gone, gasped in shock. The Doctor was the only one with shock not present on his face.

'Haha, Pond. You are brilliant,' he told her, beaming. Amy flashed a proud grin back at him.

'I know,' she said with a wink.

'You little twit,' sneered Guilio. 'You have been a nuisance ever since you've arrived her and not even worth the trouble of framing for this murder.'

'Oh good,' huffed Amy. 'Got that cleared up then.'

'I can just dispose of you now!' he shouted, and everyone in the room felt the strong heat that radiated off of him.

'Amy, run!' shouted the Doctor, heading towards the door.

She didn't need to be told twice, spinning on her heel, running out and down the stone stairs. But her sprint was interrupted when she rammed straight into a person, knocking them both clear down the stairs. Amy spent most of the trip trying not to stab either of them.

'Ow...' she said, rubbing her head as she picked it off the cold ground. 'Are you OK? Oh, it's you.'

'I am quite alright,' said Francesco, holding out a hand to help her up, but recoiled it with a gasp when he saw what she was holding. 'What are you doing with a weapon, Miss Pond?'

She glanced down. 'Oh... self defence.'

'Ah, very well then,' he said, not seeming the least bit concerned with the subject. 'Anyhow, I am free from my wife for the morning. I was wondering if you would like to join me for some time?'

Amy was just about to answer everything wrong with that question with quite open disdain, when she heard footsteps hurriedly coming down the stairs along followed quickly by an urgent voice.

'Amy! We've got to hurry,' said the Doctor as he approached them. 'What are you doing lying on the ground? This isn't a time to rest and chat!' He hauled Amy off the ground from beneath her shoulders as a bewildered Francesco stared at them.

'Hurry?' asked Francesco, hoisting himself up and giving a dainty brush off of his clothing. 'Is something the matter?'

'There is in fact something. Something is a good way to describe it. We should all start running from the something!' shouted the Doctor, giving Francesco a shove. 'You go that way, find a nice place to hide, and we'll go this way!'

Unfortunately, they had already run out of time, because taking a leap down at least three flights of stairs, blocking off any chance of escape, was a bull.

A massive, angry looking, muscles bulging, bull.

'Give me the vile, girl,' he hissed angrily, eyes turning a vague crimson as they grew wide.

Amy's eyes weren't red, but they definitely widened in fear as she staggered backwards past both the boys. Francesco looked too stunned to speak or move, mouth hanging open as he looked at the approaching animal.

Amy suddenly felt the bottle and the sword out ripped of her hands by the Doctor, making her remember she was even holding them at all. He pointed the sword at the bull.

'Now now, let's not be hasty. I'm still sure we can work this out,' said the Doctor.

Francesco held up a trembling finger. 'Th-that's, a talking bull!'

'Thank you Duke, I had actually noticed that,' said a mildly annoyed Doctor before turning back to the matter at hand, which happened to be a shape-shifting bull. 'Now Guilio, listen to me...'

The bull angrily thrust his head to the side, a massive bulky horn hitting the Doctor's hand and knocking the sword right out of it. With a clang, it jittered to a stop on the ground clear across the room.

'Doctor!' Amy shrieked as the bull lowered his horns, threatening the unarmed Time Lord.

'No, Amy, it's alright. No weapons is better,' he said, waving at her passively. 'So, um, if you wouldn't mind pointing those horns in another direction...'

'Not until you give me the bottle!' he shouted in a grumble. His hoof stomped to the ground angrily.

Guilio didn't notice as the Doctor's eyes flashed upwards or even the small grin that took place in the corner of his mouth. But he definitely saw the Doctor thrust the poison just above his head.

'Ah, you mean this bottle?' asked the Doctor, waving it tauntingly as the bull Guilio stomped again, this time in anticipation.

Guilio stepped forward to retrieve it, apparently in his mouth as that was what was stretched forwards. But before he had the chance a small grey shadow zipped in and out of his eyesight like a barreling torpedo, taking the bottle with it.

Everyone looked up to see a small blue falcon holding the vile in its talons, just before flying out of the room.

The Doctor could tell the animal in front of him was enraged, and could only hope he had more of a desire to go after the poison than realising he could get more or that it would even probably be easier just to kill all three of them, Francesco included, right there on the spot.

Luckily, this appeared to be the case.

The bull began to twist and turn and the three of them had to shield their eyes from the sudden heat wave he gave off. By the time they looked back he was a a immense brown bird which the Doctor recognised as a Golden Eagle.

He flew away with a screech. The two powerful strokes he used to leave the ground sent a gust of cool air that removed any of the remaining heat from the transformation.

The Doctor and Amy exhaled greatly in relief. But both were still on edge, as they visibly flinched when Duke Francesco fell to the floor in a lump.

'He fainted,' huffed Amy incredulously. 'I can't believe these medieval guys! Remind me never to date one. Such pansies...'

'Now is not the time to rank men to be your boyfriend, Amy!' shouted the Doctor as he tugged her wrist. 'We have to help Evelyn!'


End file.
